It's Not Over
by Mrs.Seymor Birkhoff
Summary: Team Nikita started their new lives, and are living happily ever after. But with this team, good things can't last forever. Are their happy endings nothing but an illusion? Has the war just begun?
1. Chapter 1

**_6 Years Later:_**

"Good morning." Michael smiled as he looked at Nikita. They kissed but Nikita quickly pulled away from him and pulled down the covers to reveal a small child. Michael smiled when he saw her then looked at Nikita.

"Again?" He asked and rolled out of bed.

"She said she had a bad dream again." Nikita got out after him.

"This is the third night in a row." Michael reminded Nikita.

"I know but... She's just a kid Michael." She told him as they walked down the hall way, into the kitchen to get coffee. He brought out two glasses.

"Les is almost 5, She needs to learn to sleep by herself." Michael said as he poured the coffee and gave it to his wife. "That reminds me we need enroll her into Kindergarten. She starts next year and if we want her to go to that good school we need to put her name on the list soon." Nikita sighed at his words and looked at her coffee.

"Michael... Maybe it's too soon..."

"Nikita... It's been 6 years."

"I know but... I don't know. I guess it's always been... in the back of my head." Nikita sighed and looked at the birth certificate that was framed and hanging on the wall. The certificate read; _Name:_ _Celeste Lee Bishop, Born: June 8, 2014, Parents: Nikita Mears-Bishop and Michael Bishop. _Michael walked in front of Nikita and put his hand on one of her shoulders.

"This war is over. You don't need to keep fighting it." Michael told her and brought her in for a hug. As soon as they stooped hugging Les walked in.

"Can I have some apple juice, mommy?" Les asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart." Nikita smiled and went toward the fridge. As she did this Michael lifted Les from behind and held her above his head. She screamed and laughed happily then Michael turned her around in his arms and held her in a hug.

"How did you sleep Les Lee?" Michael asked while they hugged.

"Good, Daddy." She smiled. Michael smiled back at her and put her back on the floor.

"Here's your apple juice sweetie." Nikita said as she gave her the drink.

"Thank you." Les told Nikita. Nikita smiled at her.

"Go sit at the table. I'll make you some cereal." Nikita told her daughter.

"Okay mommy." Les replied and did as she was told.

"I'm going to get ready for work." Michael let Nikita know. Michael taught current events at a high school.

"Okay. Love you." Nikita said then kissed him.

"Love you too." He replied after they kissed.

"Eww." Les called out. Nikita walked by Les and hugged her in her chair.

"It's not gross." She told her daughter.

"Uh- huh!" Les argued. Nikita laughed then made her cereal

* * *

Nikita and Les got out of their car and headed for the playground. When they got there Nikita sat on a bench and pulled a book out of her purse.

"Les honey, stay where I can see you, okay." She reminded her daughter. Coming to the park had become a daily thing for her and Nikita so Les had heard this all before.

"Okay." Les agreed then ran to the playground. She played for about half an hour then went to get a drink from the water fountain that was slightly out of Nikita view. After Les got the drink she started to head back to the playground until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello Celeste." The woman greeted. Les turned around and looked at the woman. She was tall, red hair, she had a scar on her face. It was hardly noticeable past her make-up. It must have been there for years.

"Hi..." Les replied back to the woman, and started to walk back toward her. "How do you know my name?" She questioned. The tall woman smiled at the little girl.

"I'm a friend of your mother's." She told Les.

"What's your name?" Les asked.

"My name is Amanda." Amanda answered and waited for a response out of the girl.

"Amanda... Mommy never said anything about you. Just Alex and Sonya and Birkhoff..." Before Les could name them all Amanda cut her off.

"Me and your mother have not talked in a long time." Amanda informed Les. "I need you to tell her something for me." Amanda requested.

"Well... She's just on the bench over there, you can go talk to her..." Les told Amanda.

"We can't talk today, but we will one day soon." Amanda informed the little girl. "Now, I need you to tell her, that she had a job to finish. Since she never finished that job Alex is going to have to pay for it. Can you remember that?" Amanda asked Les.

"Uh- huh." Les answered. "Is aunt Alex going to be okay?" Les asked frightened by the message she was given to relay back to Nikita. Amanda smiled evilly back at the girl, but she couldn't tell it was evil. It was just a smile to her...

"Of course she will." Amanda answered. An adult could tell she was lying but Les could not.

"Okay." She smiled at Amanda. "Bye!" She called as she skipped back into the park.

"Les come on it's time to go home." Nikita called to Les.

"Coming!" She yelled back. As they drove away from the park Amanda watched from behind the wall she'd talked to Les behind. She was plotting her revenge. Everything that Nikita had spent years to built would all come crashing down.

* * *

"Did you have fun at the park today, Les?" Nikita questioned on their way home.

"Uh-huh." Les replied with a huge smile on her face. "I met someone... She said she knew you." Nikita smiled.

"Really?" Nikita questioned while turning a corner. "Well, I might recognize her name. Did you get it?" Nikita asked figuring it would most likely be an imaginary friend, that Les had named herself.

"Mhmm." Les answered nodding. "She said her name was Amanda." Nikita's heart dropped after she heard her daughter say that name. She kept driving calmly but, a million thoughts were going through her head. Michael and Nikita were sure they never mentioned Amanda in front of Les. She couldn't have gotten out... there was no way...

"Honey, where did you hear that name?" Nikita asked her child. Her voice shaky along with her hands and basically everything else. She kept looking forward.

"The lady in the park. That's what she said her name was." Les told Nikita. She didn't understand why she had to repeat herself. She already told her where she heard the name.

"What did she look like?" Nikita questioned to get confirmation that it was her.

"Uh... She had red hair, and a really big mark on her face." And that was all she needed to hear. There was no way Les could come up with that just by herself. Tears started to fall down her face. But she still kept looking forward. "Oh yeah. She wanted me to tell you something." Les remembered.

"What is it sweetie?" Nikita asked trying her best not to show her daughter she was crying.

"She said Alex was going to pay for something... Because you didn't finish a job." Nikita knew exactly what her daughter was talking about. Amanda was humiliated by Nikita's so called mercy, now she would pay. Amanda was going to make Nikita pay for not killing her. She knew Alex would be the perfect victim. They pulled into their drive way, and Nikita quickly wiped the tears from her face and got Les out of the car. When they got inside Nikita sat her stuff down then kneeled down to her daughter.

"Mommy has a few calls to make. Why don't you go play with your toys in your room. Okay?" Nikita told her daughter holding both of her shoulders softly.

"Okay." Les smiled and walked to her room.

Nikita picked up her phone and dialed Alex's number.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: HI! So I know I said I could never do 2 stories at once, but I'm doing it. Why? Because I want to. Hope you enjoyed and continue to read. Goodbye! :D :P :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! I am so surprised and pleased with the feedback I got from this story! We all know the Nikita fandom is dying down, but I promise I will NEVER abandon any story that I ever write. So you can enjoy without worrying! :) So, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Where's the next conference?" Sam asked looking at her laptop so that he could book a hotel for the next place she went. Alex got a water bottle out of the hotel's fridge. She had just had another press conference about her long-lasting battle against human trafficking and how she would soon be retiring. They were in a hotel in Mumbai, and it was about 1:00 in the morning.

"London." She answered and took a drink of her water.

"We don't even have to waste money on a hotel. We can stay with Birkhoff and Sonya." Sam smirked. Alex laughed at his thought.

"Yeah. I don't think so. Remember how he was when we were fighting Division and we had to stay in his safe house? I know we were never together in the safe house, but I heard the story about how you ate his chips and scared him into letting you guys stay." Alex recalled Nikita telling her about it. Sam chuckled remembering what he said to him.

"You're kind of small. You'd dissolve quickly." He quoted himself. They both laughed, then Alex sat next to Sam on the couch.

"So how about that hotel?" Alex questioned Sam looked at her and started to lean closer to her.

"Anything you want." He told her. Alex smiled then fell into his kiss. They were interrupted by the ringing of Alex's phone. Alex sat up and answered it. Sam smiled at her then looked back at the laptop to book the hotel.

"Nikita. Hey." Alex greeted happily. Nikita seemed to be the opposite.

"Alex, thank god." Nikita sighed with relief and panic. Alex looked at Sam confused.

"Nikita what's wrong?" Alex asked. Sam looked back at Alex with the same confused look.

"It's Amanda... She got out..." Nikita cut to the chase. She looked down her hall-way to make sure her daughter was still in her room. Alex looked at Sam. The phone nearly dropped out of her hand.

"What is it?" He asked seeing the scared look on Alex's face.

"It's Amanda..." Alex said taking the phone from her ear. "She got out." She put the phone up to her ear after telling Sam. He seemed just as hurt as she was.

"How is that even possible? Does Michael know?" Alex questioned. Nikita ran her fingers through her hair.

"I... I don't know how it's possible, and no, Michael doesn't know. He's at work and I had to call you first because, she made a threat against you in particular."

"How do you know all this? Did you talk to her?" Alex asked Nikita.

"No... Les talked to her. I figured out while we were on our way home from the park. She said that she talked a woman named Amanda, and described her perfectly, and I know she didn't make it up." Nikita explained to Alex.

"She used Les?" Alex questioned furiously but sadly.

"Yeah..." Nikita sighed. "Listen, I need you to call Birkhoff and Sonya. Tell them we all need to meet up at my house. We're safer together. And Alex, you need to leave as soon as possible." Nikita paused. "And the conference..." Nikita started.

"Can be postponed." Alex finished. "Yeah we'll call them."

"From the car." Nikita demanded. "She said your name you need to get out now." Nikita reminded Alex. "Thank you so much. I'll see you guys soon. And Alex..." Nikita talked quickly.

"Yeah?" Alex answered.

"Be careful." Nikita was stern with her words. She knew Alex could take care of herself, but she also knew she was in danger.

"Yeah. You too." Alex told Nikita then hung up and looked at Sam. There were tears in her eyes. It hurt to think it was over for so long only to have it re-introduced.

"Hey, come here." Sam offered a hug. Alex fell on his shoulder and started to cry. It felt good that she could at least do that. "It'll be okay..." He kept saying to her while rubbing her back. Even though he said it, he didn't know if he believed himself.

* * *

Michael was sitting at his desk watching the students work on their in class group projects. When his phone started to ring. He didn't usually take calls during class, but the students were busy with their projects so he did.

"Hey." He said smiling

"Michael, you need to get home now." Nikita panicked. Michael's heart dropped hearing the panic in her voice.

"What's wrong? Is Les, okay?" Michael asked.

"Les is fine. It's not her. I-It's Amanda." Michael was in shock. He stood still and his face twitched.

"One second..." He told his wife. "Class, I'm going to take a call outside." He told his class. They acknowledged him and he stepped outside.

"What do you mean, Amanda?" Michael questioned almost as panicked as Nikita.

"She's out Michael. Me and Les were at the park, and she talked to her somehow." Nikita explained. Michael stood there and closed his eyes. "I already called Alex. I would've called you first but... but she threatened Alex." Nikita explained, she felt out of breath.

"Yeah I-I understand." Michael told Nikita then look in his classroom to make sure everyone was on task. "I'm on my way. I just need to tell the office there is an emergency and I need to leave." Michael explained to her.

"Okay." Nikita acknowledged then they hung up.

* * *

Alex and Sam quickly shoved their luggage into the Limo. They drove away doing much more than the speed limit. As soon as they were away from the hotel Alex called Birkhoff.

Birkhoff and Sonya were playing watching a movie. They had just finished playing a game and since Sonya won she chose the movie, which was a chick flick that made Birkhoff want to puke. When the phone rang he about jumped off the couch to answer it. When he saw it was Alex who was calling he was a little surprised.

"Hey Princess, that you?" He greeted and signaled to Sonya to mute the movie so he could hear.

"Yeah Birkhoff, but listen. You need to pack and get to Nikita's now." She demanded.

"Nikki lives in California... Me and Sonya are in London. I can't just pick up everything and..." He started but was cut off by Alex.

"I am aware of that Birkhoff." She raised her voice frustrated. "It's Amanda. She got out. Nikita called me and..."

"Wait... what do you mean she got out?" He questioned just as frustrated as Alex. "That's impossible." He raised his voice. Sonya walked toward the phone, when she heard Birkhoff close to yelling.

"Seymour, what's going on?" She asked, but he wasn't ready to respond yet, because he was still trying to listen to Alex's explanation.

"Well apparently it is possible, because she just talked to Les in the park..." Alex told Birkhoff.

"She talked to... Fucking bitch..." He sighed loud and angrily. Sonya looked at him almost certain of what was going on

"Yeah, I know. But you need to get out now. Nikita wants us all together." Alex said as her Limo pulled up to the airport. Birkhoff sighed.

"Okay, Yeah. We're on our way." He agreed looking at Sonya.

"Okay." Alex replied then hung up.

Birkhoff looked at Sonya. He didn't even have to say what was going on.

"We need to get the gear... And some clothes." Sonya nodded and they quickly packed up and left their house. In less than an hour they were at the London airport and getting their tickets California.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the support with this story! I'm really excited. If you have any question or concerns, feel free to comment or PM me. I don't bite ;) Enjoy the 3rd chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, how are you?" Michael questioned as he walked up to Nikita to give her a hug.

"I'm fine." She lied to him. "The others are on their way over here. I told them that we all have to be together." Michael nodded after she said this.

"Yeah. We're safer together." He agreed. Shortly after Les ran down their hallway.

"Daddy!" Les yelled and ran toward Michael.

"Hey, sweetie." He smiled trying to be happy around her.

"Les, were gonna have some people over, okay?" Nikita told Les.

"Who?" She asked.

"Well first Birkhoff and Sonya are going to be here, Then Alex and Sa..." Before she could finish Les got excited.

"Alex!" Les screamed. "I love Alex!" She continued.

"Yeah honey, I know you do. But they won't be here til tomorrow." Nikita told her daughter, but Birkhoff and Sonya would be there later that night.

"Aww." Les sighed and pouted.

"Don't pout." Nikita said smiling sadly. "At least you get to see her."

"Yeah! I'm excited!" She said happily. Nikita tried to be happy for her, but couldn't hide her true feelings.

"Why don't you go draw her a picture?" Nikita suggested.

"Okay!" She agreed and ran to her room. Nikita chuckled as she watched her daughter run down the hallway. Michael went to Nikita and hugged her.

"Don't be afraid, that's what Amanda wants." He told her. She smiled and pulled away from his hug.

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about if she did something more at the park... She could've taken her, Michael." She looked up at him.

"No... Amanda wouldn't of..." He was cut-off in the middle of his sentence by Nikita.

"We don't know what she is capable of doing anymore!" She raised her voice, but it was still soft enough to where Les couldn't hear her.

* * *

At about 11:30 P.M. Birkhoff and Sonya showed up at Michael and Nikita's house.

"Hey, Nerd." Nikita greeted tiredly and hugged him as Michael hugged Sonya and asked how she was.

"How you holding up?" Birkhoff asked Nikita as he dragged his bags into the house.

"I'm..." After a few seconds of her not answering, Birkhoff got the message.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said taking his stuff down the hallway.

"You and Sonya can have this room. Alex and Sam should be here in a few hours." Nikita showed him the room.

"Thanks. You waiting up for the princess?" Nikita laughed hearing him call Alex princess again.

"Yeah, but you guys should get some rest, I'm sure the jet lag is getting to you." Nikita insisted.

"Yeah... You'd think you'd get used to it..." Birkhoff said, she tapped him on the back then walked back down the hall way.

"Nikita, you should get some sleep. Alex won't be here for another 5 or 6 hours." Michael said as she walked into the living room.

"I'm fine, I should be awake just in case, but you should sleep... You have to work..." Nikita started.

"You think I'm going to go to work with all of this happening?" Michael argued.

"No... No you're right, I just need some time alone." Nikita told him.

"Nikita, you don't have to do this alone. There are people here to help, we are all in this just as much as you." Michael informed Nikita.

"I know, I just need to think about it and... process it." Nikita explained. Michael nodded.

"If you need anything I'm right down the hall." He told her. She nodded as he kissed her on the forehead, then she sat on the couch in dark silence.

* * *

Nikita was still sitting on the couch at around 4:30 A.M. She was tired, but wide awake at the same time. Her phone was on the counter when it started ringing, so she walked over there sluggishly.

"Alex?" She answered tiredly. When she heard the voice on the other end her eyes opened widely, the phone almost dropped out of her hand as her heart started beating faster.

"No, but they did land safely." She responded.

"Amanda..." Nikita whispered to herself so quietly not even Amanda could hear her.

"Don't worry, no one's hurt, yet..." Amanda told Nikita. Nikita remained silent, and Amanda smiled evilly as she watched Sam and Alex put their luggage in the Limo. "They do make quite the couple." Amanda mocked. Sam was putting the last bag in the trunk as Alex pulled out her phone to dial Nikita's number. "Nikita? Are you still there?"

"You can come after me, but I swear to God, if you touch one more person I love, I will kill you." Nikita growled, when she could finally talk. Amanda just laughed...

"You should've killed me Nikita." She finished then hung up the phone. When she heard the phone hang up, she dropped to the floor and laid her back against the wall. Just a few seconds later the phone rang again. Nikita picked it up quickly.

"Nikita?" Alex spoke into the phone.

"Alex..." Nikita sighed in relief, and stood up. "Where are you?"

"Just left the airport. Were on our way to your house right now. Is something wrong?" Alex asked. Nikita debated on whether or not to tell Alex that Amanda called, but they were a team, and they needed to be honest with each other.

"Amanda... Just called me. She was watching you guys." Nikita informed her.

"Oh my god..." When she said this Sam looked at her. "Amanda was watching us the whole time." Alex told Sam. Sam shook his head.

"We should've killed her." Sam said kind of to Alex and kind of to himself. Nikita could hear him over the phone and had to agree.

"That's what she told me over the phone." Nikita told her. Alex put a hand on her head.

"Nikita, we'll be there in like 20 minutes. Can we talk about this in person." Alex suggested.

"Okay... Yeah, see you in a little bit." Nikita agreed and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To Guest reviewer, I KNOW! I'm so excited they put season 4 on Netflix finally. But it had to be EXACTLY one year from when season 4 first started. WHY?! xD Still happy though :DDD (Btw sorry it took so long for you to see this.) AND ONE YEAR WITHOUT NIKITA D: *Cries a river***

**ENJOY THE 4TH CHAPTER!**

* * *

It was about 5:20 A.M. When Nikita finally heard a knock on the door.

"Thank god..." Nikita said relieved as she opened the front door. Her first instinct was to hug Alex.

"Sorry we're a little late. The car broke down." Alex explained for them.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay." She said as she let go of Alex, then hugged Sam. "How are you?" She asked as she also let go of him.

"Could be better." He admitted.

"Yeah, we could all probably be better..." She looked at Alex. "Les can't wait to see you." Nikita told Alex. She smiled.

"I can't wait to see her either, but I'm exhausted." Alex told Nikita.

"Yeah, I bet you guys are." She said as she walked them both down the hallway. "Nerd and Sonya are in that room, so you guys can stay in here."

"Do they know about..." Before Alex could finish Nikita shook her head.

"I'm going to tell them in the morning, I didn't want to wake anyone." Nikita told her.

"The sooner they know, the better." Sam interrupted as he drug their bags into their room.

"He's right, we're all here together for a reason. You don't have to deal with any of this alone." Alex insisted. Nikita smiled and nodded.

"I know, Thank you... Now, at least get some rest." Nikita smiled. Alex smiled back then went to shut the door to their room.

"Goodnight..." She said as she shut the door.

"Goodnight..." Nikita replied in a whisper.

* * *

At 7:30 A.M. Michael woke up and found Nikita on the couch. She looked so tired, but wide awake.

"Nikita..." Hearing his voice made Nikita jump. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Nikita shook her head no as Michael sat on the couch next to her.

"Michael, Amanda called last night." Nikita didn't hesitate to break the news.

"What?" Michael asked before Nikita continued.

"She was watching Alex and Sam at the airport..." She finished. After a few moments of silence, Michael asked.

"What did... did she do..."

"She didn't hurt anyone, but she was at the airport watching Sam and Alex load the limo, and she told me... I should've killed her." Nikita answered knowing he wanted to ask a million questions. It was the first time they'd heard from Amanda in years. It was driving them all insane.

"We're all here now. We'll find her." Michael insisted.

"Yeah, but then what? We can't kill her... We're normal people now, and normal people don't kill people. There's no way we could get her back into prison because that would require help from the government, and we sure as hell can't go to the new president, who doesn't even know what Division is for help!" Nikita explained, she was thinking about this all night. "Our hands are tied, and Amanda knows that..." After Nikita said this, and an awkward silence, Birkhoff walked into the living room on his way to the kitchen.

"Do you guys want pancakes because I can't work without food." Birkhoff asked on his way to the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed the look on Nikita and Michael's faces. "Did I miss something or is this just knowing she's out there?" He questioned. after he asked Sonya walked out.

"She called last night." Nikita told them both. Just as Birkhoff was about to reply, Les walked out.

"Birkhoff!" She smiled as she ran up to him. Birkhoff tried to act happy for her, so he picked her up off the floor and gave her a big hug.

"Hey kid." He said sounding as enthused as he could.

"Hi." She replied happily. When Birkhoff put her down she went to Sonya.

"Hi." She smiled and hugged her. Sonya hugged back.

"How are you, Les?" Sonya asked sounding about as enthused as Birkhoff did.

"Good." She answered. Watching Les being so happy with everyone here was the only thing that could make Nikita smile at that moment. Les walked to Nikita and Michael.

"Mommy, is Alex here." She asked. Birkhoff and Sonya both looked at her, because they were wondering the same thing.

"Yeah sweetie, She's here. But her and Sam are sleeping. They got here really late." She answered.

"Oh..." She sighed as Birkhoff and Sonya looked relieved. "I'm hungry." She told Nikita. Nikita smiled.

"Birkhoff is making pancakes, why don't you go help him." Nikita said looking at Birkhoff. He nodded confirming it was okay.

"Okay!" Les smiled

* * *

"You guys are awake." Nikita said when Alex and Sam came out of their room about an hour later.

"Yeah, well we couldn't get a lot of sleep." Alex admitted. Nikita nodded in understanding.

"Alex!" They heard Les from the kitchen as she ran towards Alex.

"Hey!" Alex smiled as she got on her knees to hug Les.

"I drew you a picture." Les told Alex as she handed Alex the picture. It was stick figure of all of them holding hands. Alex smiled.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Alex said then hugged Les.

"Mhmm!" Les smiled. "Do you want some pancakes? Me and Birkhoff made them." She asked.

"Sure." Alex followed Les into the kitchen. Nikita smiled at the two girls as they walked away and then looked at Sam.

"She didn't offer me any pancakes." He complained sarcastically and smiled. Nikita laughed.

"Well she's afraid of you so..." She told him.

"Afraid of me?" He questioned. Nikita laughed along with Sam, they hadn't had a nice conversation like this since Amanda came up. "So where's Michael?" He asked on a more serious note.

"In the shower, he should be out any minute now actually." Nikita told him.

"Here you go, Mommy." Les said handing her a plate of pancakes. In her other hand, she had a plate for Sam.

"Thanks, kid" Sam thanked as Les gave him the pancakes, he rubbed her head. Then Michael came out and sat next to Nikita. Les came over to him with another plate of pancakes.

"Thank you, Les Lee." Michael smiled at Les as she ran back to the kitchen. At that moment everything seemed okay. Everyone's morning was pretty decent. Until they heard a huge explosion from outside. Everyone went silent and immediately ran outside. Alex tried to get Les to stay inside, but she came with them. When they all finally made it outside, they saw Alex and Sam's car in flames. The neighbors were all outside too. Most calling the fire department. Nikita looked around to see if Amanda was there but she didn't see anything. They all stood in silence, the only sounds were the fire crackling and sirens from the distance. Nikita realized at that moment that Amanda was right, She should've killed her.

* * *

**Another AN: Sorry this took so long. With the holidays and everything it's hard to get spare time. But, I am still going to keep my promise. I will try to update more often. ^_^ Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SmoakingCanary:**** Thank you! And I had pancakes the day after writing that xD**

**Guest Reviewer:**** I could never get annoyed by reviews! Especially ones as nice as your's! ^_^ Les's Real Name is Celeste, but her full name is Celeste Lee Bishop, so they (mostly Michael) call her Les Lee. I love Maggie's new show, I really like the story line about Perry stalking Beth (Michelle) That is by far my favorite part of the show. (Of course, it will never be as good as Nikita :D) I think I might like Dylan more if I didn't feel like he was replacing Shane xD but my Mikita fan girl bones make me hate him :P Other shows I watch are Noah and Aaron's new show 12 Monkeys, Shane and Xander's show Salem, I tried Lyndsy's new show but I'm not much for the comic book stuff, The Foster's and Once Upon a time, Although Nikita is the only show I can get the motivation to write for. Thank you so much for your reviews! I'd be happy to answer any more questions you have.**

**Hope you like chapter 5!**

* * *

"I have no idea who would do this." Alex lied to the cop. Sam stood next to her and nodded. Nikita and Michael were being interviewed by another cop and Birkhoff and Sonya by another. A neighbor who was an older lady named Debbie, agreed to watch Les until The scene was clear and things calmed down. But really things weren't ever going to calm down. Not until Amanda was taken care of, which could take years.

"We'll do everything we can to find the person who did this." The cop assured Nikita.

"Thank you." She replied even though she knew they never would. After the cops left everyone went inside except Nikita and Michael. Nikita had grabbed a broom and started to sweep the ash and small burnt pieces left from Alex and Sam's car off the drive way.

"You don't have to worry about that right now." Michael insisted. Nikita shook her head.

"It's fine... We cant just leave all the debris in the driveway." She argued.

"Nikita..." Michael started, but was cut-off by a very on edge Nikita.

"I'm not going to let her control me Michael!" She yelled. Michael looked at her, knowing was probably the hardest on her. Not that it wasn't hard everyone else, but Nikita was the one that had a true war with Amanda. Every one else, was collateral damage, easy ways to hurt Nikita. All Amanda ever wanted was to hurt Nikita, and she knew that... All these things running through her head... that's why it was hardest on her. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Nikita apologized bowing her head, because she felt so defeated. Michael started to open his mouth to say something but, they heard gunshots coming from next door, where Les was. They heard the neighbor scream, and instantly sprinted over there. They were relieved to find that only a vase had been shot through the back door, but not relieved to Les crying in the corner of the kitchen and Debbie also on the floor in a state of shock. Nikita picked Les up off the floor while Michael helped the elder lady.

"Mommy!" Les wailed. "What's going on." She continued to sob. Nikita couldn't stop the tears falling out of her eyes. She tried to get the words, 'It'll be okay' out of her mouth, but they weren't going to come out. Once again, they heard the sirens coming. And all they could do was sit there and wait...

* * *

The police had just left again. It was clear to them that someone was after them. They didn't know who, but The team did. They just didn't know how to stop her.

Neighbors started to act weird around them. Their had been so many incidences with them in the past few days and just the day alone. They started to think they used to be in a gang of some sort. Which you could say was partially right, but... They were a gang of government assassins. Everyone avoided conversation, they wouldn't even make eye contact with them

"We have to do something." Alex started. "I have things I have to be doing... If we wait any longer to do anything, things are going to get publicized."

"I can see the headlines now..." Birkhoff started "Alexandra Udinov, Ex- Assassin?" He quoted as if it would be in a newspaper.

"Well what do you suggest." Nikita questioned everyone. "Because I have no idea how we are going to find Amanda and take her down, without government help."

"How about a gun to her head." Sam suggested. Nikita rolled her eyes. "What?!" Sam asked "I don't get why we can't just track her down and kill her like how we used to..."

"Yeah, but we never killed her." Michael interrupted.

"Besides, we don't have the resources we used to have at Division." Sonya added. "To rebuild the tech we had."

"It'd take years." Nikita finished. Sonya nodded agreeing. "And we don't have years..." she sighed. "Amanda knows our hands are tied, that's why she keeps attacking us. She knows we can't do anything about it... She antagonizing us." She told everyone basically what she had told Michael earlier.

"Nikita, she's only going to get more dangerous." Alex started to walk toward her. "If we don't do something, one of us is going to end up like Ryan." She finished.

_'Ryan' _Nikita thought. She couldn't help but remember the day that he was walking toward her, after they had thought he was dead. She couldn't stop thinking about the look in his eye. She couldn't stop hearing herself saying _'Fletch lives'_ and she couldn't stop feeling his hug. Then she thought about when He was in the coma in Division _'we can't do this without you...'_ echoed through her head.

"Nikita." Michael snapped her out of the daze. He knew it was still hard for her to think about Ryan. She lifted her head up and looked at Alex.

"Yeah.. You're right, Alex." She started, then looked at everyone staring at her. "We're going to finish this... Once and for all." She promised everyone, of course they had no plan yet, but they did have a mission. Finish Amanda.

Little did they know, but that was exactly what Amanda wanted. She wanted them to get so fed up with her, that whenever she got the chance to take her down, she would, even if she had to go after her alone. She had one more lesson for Nikita...

"You should of killed me." Amanda said to herself as she drove away from where she was parked while listening in on their conversation with a device she had.

* * *

**AN: So I know it's short. Sorry about that, I just wanted to post something. Hope your enjoying so far. Feel free to Review or PM me if you have anything you'd like to see. Thanks so much! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest Reviewer re: (It's been forever since I wrote this, I'm so sorry it took so long. You'll probably have to look to remember what you said xD) Thank you so much! It took me forever to come up with Les's personality and all of that. I am like 99% sure that the engagement thing has been confirmed. As you said this totally ruins Shaggie/Mikita for me, but if she's happy then I am. Once upon a Time has been on break for awhile, but now it's back on. I think you should catch up ;) and I completely agree about the Nikita cracking thing. Especially in season 3 and 4, when there was so many problems with Amanda, she didn't really crack at all like a normal person would, but then again, she wasn't really a 'normal person' but still, I kind of feel like she should've shown a little more... hurt I guess. Anyway, LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Thank you so so so so so so much. :D **

**SORRY ABOUT WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER! YOU DESERVE TO PUNCH ME!**

**~~~RIP ALBERTA WATSON~~~**

* * *

"How's Les?" Nikita asked when Michael returned from her room. She was in her room, in bed, just sitting there, trying to think of what to do, like the rest of the team. It was about 9 PM, and everyone was tired from the day, but no one could sleep. Their minds still hadn't really processed the fact that Amanda was so near, and none of them had even seen her.. except for Les.

"Shaken up, but she's fine." Michael paused. "I didn't even know what to tell her. I didn't know how to comfort her." Nikita nodded knowing how he felt.

"I don't think there's a way to comfort her. I guess just tell her that everything will be fine, until it is. Then we can tell her it's over." Nikita told him. He nodded, then climbed into the bed.

"The most important thing we can do is stick together." Michael said as he faced her. "No matter what." He finished.

"Always." Nikita replied. They kissed, then Nikita turned away. She kept her eyes open and didn't sleep, only thought.

* * *

The morning was quiet. They hadn't heard anything from Amanda, which for now, was good. But they also weren't really talking to each other. It wasn't that they were mad, just scared. When they did talk, it was usually for Les. She brought them close in this dark time. Les was sitting between Nikita and Michael on the couch. They weren't doing as much as they wanted to be doing, but what could they do? While they watched a child's TV show with Les, Birkhoff walked into the living room.

"Hey guys..." Birkhoff called from the hallway, Nikita and Michael quickly turned toward him. "You might want to come look at this." They agreed to follow him.

"Stay here, We'll be right back." Nikita said to Les.

"Okay, Mommy." She agreed. In his room, was everyone. They were all by his computer.

"What's going on." Nikita questioned. Alex and Sam were standing by Birkhoff's computer with looks of anxiety on their faces.

"You've gotta see this Nikki." Birkhoff sat down and played a video that showed a reporter, and several other's in front of her house.

"Oh my god..." Michael said in shock looking at the screen. The caption below read, 'What's Alexandra Udinov doing in this small California home?'

"I'm here outside this California home where Alexandra Udinov has been staying with 5 other people, one being her boyfriend, another Nikita Mears, the druggie that came back from the dead."

"No..." Nikita sighed. "How did they find out she was here." Nikita asked Birkhoff. Birkhoff was a little hesitant to answer but did with,

"An anonymous tip..." Everyone knew what that meant.

"Amanda..." Micheal sighed. Nikita looked at the screen a little longer then left the room. She wanted to leave, but with reporters there she couldn't. With no other choice she went into the backyard. She just wanted to run. She wanted to run and find Amanda, and end all of this. She knew this wasn't something she could do alone, but she was determined to anyway.

"Hey." Michael walked outside, knowing where she would be. "Are you okay?" Nikita shook her head honestly, indicating her answer was no.

"I just... I don't know if I can handle this anymore, Michael." She sighed. "It's been a long time since any of us had this in our lives... I hate going back, thinking about everything we did... Everything that's happened." She admitted. Michael brought her into a hug.

"We can handle this. We've done it before." Michael pulled away and grabbed her shoulders. "Just remember that we're here too. I know you, I know you want to run and do this yourself, that side of you hasn't changed, you'll always want to take on the hard stuff yourself." He paused, "But please... Remember how doing that has made things go bad before, and how it could do it again." Nikita nodded in agreement.

"Okay." She said right above a whisper. They kissed but Nikita pulled away quickly. Michael went back inside to and Nikita sat down in a lawn chair, trying to calm herself. Just a few seconds later her phone rang with an unknown number. In the back of her mind, she was thinking it was Amanda, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?" Nikita answered cautiously.

"Hello Miss," Nikita sighed with relief when she heard a male voice. "We're just calling to inform you that the reporters have been cleared from your property." The man finished.

"Thank you, very much." Nikita replied.

"No problem, let us know if you have this problem again." He said.

"Of course." Nikita hung up the phone then sat back for a few more minutes, then gathered up the strength to go back inside. When she did, she saw Alex and Sam getting ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" Nikita asked as Sam put the coat on Alex.

"I have to go make a public statement. Maybe then the reporters will leave us alone." Alex said as she flipped her hair out from inside the coat.

"You don't have to do that." Nikita started.

"We'll be fine Nikita." Alex made her way to Nikita and hugged her. "We'll all be okay." Nikita smiled as Alex let go, and the couple left.

* * *

Nikita, Michael, Les, Birkhoff and Sonya were sitting on the couch watching Alex make her statement to the press. Les was on Michael's lap holding a barbie doll.

"What's Aunt Alex doing in the TV?" Les asked now looking at the screen.

"She's talking to the people, so that they won't come here to talk to her." Michael answered.

"Oh." She replied then looked back at her barbie.

"That'll be all for today. Thank you." They heard Alex end the conference, with an abundance of loud voices before they turned off the TV.

"I should've went with her..." Nikita sighed.

"It only would have raised more questions, and Alex can take care of herself not to mention she has Sam." Michael tried to sway her into not feeling guilty.

"I know but... I was always supposed to protect her, keep her safe, and now I feel like I can't do it anymore like... I have no control over what could happen." Nikita had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Michael opened his mouth but before he spoke Les did.

"Mommy?" Les questioned.

"Yes sweetheart." Nikita smiled falsely and lifted Les from Michael's lap to hers.

"If you say Amanda is so mean..." It gave Nikita chills to hear her daughter say that name. "Why was she so nice?" Nikita made eye contact with Birkhoff and Sonya and then Michael, all not knowing how she came up with that question.

"Well... Sometimes, bad people pretend to be nice so it's easier to hurt you." Nikita tried to explain it in a way she would understand. When she said it, she thought back to Division, when Amanda would pretend to care, pretended to love Nikita, and made her believe she could trust her.

"Why does she want to hurt you?" She asked again. Nikita had tears form in her eyes.

"Some people are just mean, and want to hurt other's, because they wish they had what the person they're hurting did." Nikita explained trying her best not to cry. Before Les could ask anymore questions, Sonya interrupted;

"Come on, Les. I'll make you a snack."

"Okay..." She agreed as Sonya took her hand and walked away. A little upset Michael didn't help Nikita explain this to Les, Nikita glanced at Michael, and walked a way.

* * *

Nikita had been sitting alone, outside again, for about 20 minutes. She tried to make the anxiety go away by looking at the sky and breathing in the fresh air. She couldn't get Ryan out of her mind. She stared at the blue sky, then closed her eyes.

_ Ryan was lying on the hospital bed. Covered in blood, his clothes were torn. He looked... Broken.  
_

_ "Your okay... Your going to be fine, listen to me..." Nikita heard herself say to him as she grabbed his hand._

_ "It's not over..." Ryan interrupted. He pulled her closer to him._

Before she could finish the flashback, her phone went off. Her eyes flew open and she jumped up. She took a few deep breaths before picking up the phone and reading Alex's name across the screen. She caught her breath and then answered.

"Hey..." Nikita tried to sound calm. She was just about to tell Alex how she handled the situation well, but it wasn't Alex's voice that she heard.

"I think Alex handled that situation pretty well... But how are you handling yourself Nikita? I mean this must be very hard for you." Amanda spoke knowing it would drive Nikita crazy.

"Where's Alex? What did you do?" Nikita questioned with a panic.

"Nikita, it has been years since we've spoken. Don't you want to catch up?" Amanda asked teasingly.

"No! I want to see you dead!" Nikita said loudly, but cautioned of the people inside and the neighbors.

"You're right." Amanda agreed. "I know that the gang is back together, plus one. Celeste is a beautiful girl... Looks just like her father, acts just like her mother..."

"Don't talk about my daughter..." Nikita said threateningly.

"You must have been thinking about Ryan a lot recently..." Amanda ignored the threat. Nikita paused for a second then responded.

"Don't play those mind games on me. Where is Alex?" She demanded.

"I'll see you soon Nikita..." Amanda said and ended the call.

"Amanda, Where is..." Nikita started but before she could finish the backdoor opened.

"Were back." Alex told Nikita cautiously seeing in her eyes the fear, she knew she talked to her. "Amanda called didn't she."

"Do you have your phone?" Nikita questioned softly. Alex held up her phone.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked. Nikita could feel her eyes filling with tears, because now she knew Amanda had the tech to mess with her caller I.D. and that meant she could do so much more to manipulate them.

"When she called... Your number was on my phone." Nikita told Alex.

"Oh my..." Alex drifted off.

"I thought..." They both knew what Nikita was going to say, so she didn't finish. "It's not even that I'm worried about." She explained. "It's the fact that somehow, she has the power to do that... So what else can she do?"

* * *

**_AN: Again guys, I am so so so so so sorry that this took so long. Thank you for waiting and putting up with me. I'll try to update the next one faster. Besides the slow updates, hope you are enjoying!_**


	7. Chapter 7

It had only been a week, but for the group it felt like a year had gone by. They hadn't heard from or about Amanda. They knew if Birkhoff couldn't even find something... Anything on her, she had somebody good on her side. Nobody could even imagine who she could be working with.

"She said she had people who would find her when I..." Nikita didn't explain because everyone knew this story. "I should've believed her, I should've just kil..." She stopped herself before she finished her sentence when she saw Les peek her head around the corner. "It's alright honey, you can come out here." Nikita told her. Les came over and sat in her lap. Everyone paused the Amanda conversation and made small talk with Les.

"How are you princess?" Sam asked as he leaned forward to rub the top of her head.

"Good." She grabbed the top of her head and giggled. Then she looked at Nikita. "Mommy I want to go to the park."

"I don't know sweetie..." Nikita tried to break the news. She didn't really want to go back after what happened.

"We can take her." Alex offered.

"We'll go with." Birkhoff started.

"It has been a week..." Sam added.

"Plus, you and Michael should have sometime alone." Sonya finished. Nikita smiled a little, seeing them all add into a conversation like that. It was funny to hear.

"If you guys really want to." Nikita replied. In return, she got an abundance of 'yeahs' and 'of courses.' She smiled again this time with a slight chuckle. "Alright."  
Nikita shut the door after they all left then looked at Michael.

"It's kind of funny... We're finally alone, and we don't even know what to do." Nikita told Michael as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah." Michael sat next to her. "Nikita..." He hesitated. "Why have you been so distant lately?"

Nikita looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I know that with Amanda here, it's hard on you but there is more, I-" Michael explained his question but was interrupted.

"No, there isn't Michael. Don't you see what she's doing?" Nikita questioned hoping his answer would be obvious.

"Of course I do, but she isn't forcing you to deal with by yourself." He said semi angrily and stood up.

"I am not-" Nikita interrupted again, but this time Michael stopped her, and started to yell.

"No Nikita listen. For once just listen to what I am telling you. We are all here. We all want her out of the picture. Why do you act like it's only you? Why do you have to be so damn-"

"I'm pregnant!" Nikita yelled over him and stood up with tears in her eyes. The tears were from hearing Michael yell, but also because she was terrified. Everything went silent.

"What?" Michael asked. Nikita let out a few more tears and a deep breath before she finally sat back down and told him the whole story.

"When I took Les to the park, the day that Amanda..." Michael sat down next to her and she paused knowing he knew the rest of that story. "I also went to the doctor because I was 2 weeks late. I was going to tell you that night but then the whole thing with Amanda happened, and there was never time for us to talk." She tried to get Michael to understand why she hadn't told him earlier even though she knew she should've. "I'm at least 2 months along..." She finished. Michael didn't know how to react. He smiled, but the timing couldn't of been worse. How could he take care of Les, Nikita and the baby inside of her, while they were trying to get Amanda.

"Nikita, I-" Before he could finish Nikita's phone rang. She got up and grabbed it off the counter. The caller I.D. said Alex, although she didn't even really pay attention.

"Hey. What's up?" Nikita greeted.

"Not much." Alex replied. "Just letting you know we all got to the park okay."

"Great. Thanks. How's Les?" Nikita asked Alex.

"She's having fun." Alex laughed lightly. "Sam is pushing her on the swings, and Birkhoff is over there with him."

Nikita laughed a little bit and said, "He's just waiting for his turn." Nikita heard Alex laugh but then all she heard was fuzz. "Alex?" She asked, then heard a voice, but it wasn't Alex.

"Act like you're still on the phone with Alex." Amanda demanded. Nikita saw Michael looking at her, she didn't do anything to suggest something was wrong. She just played along.

"Yeah, I can hear you now." She spoke.

"Good. Now if you don't want me to tell my guys to get Celeste from the swings," After Amanda said this Nikita took a deep breath. "you'll do exactly as I say."

"Okay." Nikita replied as if she was getting information from Alex.

"I'm going to send you coordinates under Alex's number. Be there in 1 hour." She requested.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Nikita hung up, then went to explain to Michael what 'Alex' had said. "She said the car broke down. I'm going to go get them." She lied.

"I'll come with you." He started to stand.

"No...There's not that much room in the car and, I need some time to myself... to think." She paused to walk towards him and kiss him. "We'll finish this tonight."

"Okay." He agreed. Nikita grabbed her keys and phone and walked out the door.

* * *

30 minutes later everyone walked in, except for Nikita.

"Daddy!" Les yelled and jumped into Michael's arms.

"Hey Les Lee, how was the park?" He asked as he walked over to Alex to ask where Nikita was.

"Good!" Les smiled. "Uncle Sam pushed me really high on the swings." She told Michael gesturing with her hands how high she went.

"Oh yeah? Was it scary?" Michael asked he neared Alex. His focus was on her more than Les.

"Nuh-uh!" She shook her head no. "I wanted to go higher!" She smiled with excitement. Michael was now right next to Alex. He tapped her on the shoulder and gestured that he needed to talk.

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed and lifted Les over his head. She screamed and giggled happily. "You're a little dare devil just like your mother." He told her and then brought her back onto the floor. "Why don't you go put some pajamas on and brush your teeth, then I'll put a movie on for you in the living room."

"Okay." Les replied, a little less enthused than before. As she walked back to her room Michael looked up to Alex.

"Where's Nikita?" Michael asked her. Alex looked at him confused.

"She's not here?" Alex asked. At this point Michael and Alex both knew something was wrong.

"No. When she got off the phone with you, she said that the car broke down and she needed to go get you guys." Michael explained.

"That call cut off in the middle of our conversation. I tried to call back but the line was busy." Alex told her side of the story.

"Son of a-" Michael started.

"Amanda..." Alex sighed. Birkhoff, Sam and Sonya walked over to them when they heard Amanda.

"What's wrong?" Birkhoff asked.

"Nikita is gone... She went to go meet Amanda." Michael sighed as if he had more to say but didn't know whether to tell or not.

"And..." Sam questioned knowing he had more to say.

"And..." He paused. "She's pregnant." There was a slight pause.

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Birkhoff asked.

"I mean there's a baby growing inside of her, what do you think I mean?" Michael told Birkhoff.

"Does Amanda know?" Alex interjected herself into the conversation.

"God, I hope not..." Michael hoped.

* * *

Nikita parked her car outside and old building, and went in a side door that creaked as she opened it. The room was dark, you could see the dust floating in the dim light coming from the street lights through the small, basement like windows. Nikita closed the door behind her and started to walk to the left. After she took about 5 steps she heard a voice behind her that made her heart drop and sent chills down her spine.

"Long time Nikita... You haven't aged a day." Amanda complemented Nikita as she walked closer to her. Nikita didn't want to turn around. The moment she turned around, the moment she saw Amanda, would be the moment everything becomes real, and she was still hoping it was all just a bad dream. "Don't be shy Nikita. Turn around, have a seat."

"I'm fine standing, thanks." Nikita said still facing away from her. Amanda could tell that Nikita was shaken being in her presence after so long.

"When are you due?" Amanda asked casually. Nikita eyes widened. She felt tears forming, but tried desperately to hide them. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and turned around. When she made eye contact with Amanda, who standing about 3 feet away from her, she acted like she was okay but she felt sick to her stomach, and Amanda saw that.

"How did you know?" Nikita asked, now she wouldn't take her eyes off of Amanda.

"You're glowing." Amanda smiled as she walked closer. When she got within arm length of Nikita, she put her hand on Nikita's stomach. It took Nikita a few seconds to react to this, but soon after Amanda started to touch her stomach, Nikita took two steps back, held her stomach and looked down.

"Why did you want me to come here." She looked back up to Amanda.

"How's Les? She's so young, so innocent. She probably has no idea what's going on or what you and Michael used to be." Amanda started, ignoring Nikita's question.

"She's terrified. How do you get pleasure from scaring children?" Nikita questioned. Amanda started to walk around Nikita.

"Are you terrified?" Amanda asked when she got to the side of Nikita. Nikita started to get dizzy, so she walked to a chair and sat down. "It's rude to ignore a question."

"No. You don't get to tell me what's rude." Nikita snapped.

"I already have. I taught you everything you know. You wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for me." Amanda started to guilt trip Nikita, but it wasn't going to work on her.

"The reason I'm alive today is because of me and the people I love. You have sent so many people to kill me, but you never had the guts to do it yourself." Nikita looked up at Amanda who was walking towards her.

"They were going to cancel you." Amanda said still walking towards her.

"I don't think about those days..." Nikita stood up.

"Those days define who you are Nikita." Amanda insisted.

"Not any more." Nikita shook her head. "I left those days behind the day I locked you up."

"No." Amanda started to walk closer to Nikita. "You didn't finish the mission... So it's not over."

* * *

The team was surrounded around Birkhoff's computer, as they looked for Nikita. In the middle of the search, Michael went to go check on Les. He walked out to find her movie over and her sleeping on the couch. Michael walked over to her, shut the TV off then picked Les up off the couch. She groaned tiredly as she wrapped her arms around Michael's neck. He took her back to her room, put her in bed and covered her with the blanket. He pushed her hair out of her face, kissed her forehead, then started to leave her room.

"Daddy?" Les called out exhausted. Michael walked back over to her, then knelt down by her bed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Michael answered almost as tired as her.

"I want mommy to come say goodnight to me." She rolled over and looked at Michael. He looked at the floor then back at her.

"She can't right now... She..." Michael tried to come up with a lie but even tired Les was too quick for him.

"Is she with Amanda?" Les questioned. Michael couldn't believe how well that name stuck in her mind.

"Yes, she is." Michael answered straight forwardly. Les had tears in her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" She asked then started to cry. Michael got up and hugged Les.

"Of course she's going to be okay, honey." Michael held her. "She's just talking to Amanda." He started to let go of her hug then looked at her. "She will be here when you wake up in the morning."

"Promise?" Les asked holding out her pinky.

"Promise." Michael wrapped his pinky around hers then released, signifying the promise had been made. "Now get some sleep." He said standing up.

"Okay." Les sniffled then rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Les Lee. I love you." Michael told her as he started to shut her door.

"I love you too, Daddy." Les told him, then he shut the door. He went to join the rest of the group in the search. He sat down, and stared at the screen.

"How is she?" Alex asked.

"She misses her mom." Michael replied.

"We'll find her." Alex assured him. He nodded agreeing.

* * *

**4 A.M.**

The team was just about to call it a night, but Michael was determined to keep looking. He couldn't have Les wake up without Nikita there. Just as they were about to begin another search, the front door opened, and Nikita walked through it. She was afraid, because she knew how the team would react, and because of what happened with Amanda.

"Nikki..." Birkhoff sighed with relief. Although they were all glad to see her, Birkhoff was the only one that showed it. Michael and Alex walked over to Nikita.

"Nikita, what the hell!" Alex scolded Nikita.

"Before you chew me out, just let me explain." She walked over to Sam, Birkhoff, and Sonya through Alex and Michael. They followed her back.

"You scared the shit out of us." Sam told her. She sat down, put her head into her hands and sighed.

"I know... I'm sorry...She just called, told me to meet her somewhere... I had to go, I was afraid for you guys, Les... I just, I had to see if it was real." Nikita tried to explain herself.

"Les was crying for you." Michael told Nikita.

"If you want to do this by yourself, then why are we here?" Alex asked. Nikita looked at the rest of the group who agreed. It was silent.

"Nikki, even though you went after her alone, we have been up all night looking for you." Birkhoff started.

"Even if we aren't there, we will always be involved" Sonya finished.

"I won't go after her alone again." She looked around at them. "I Promise." Nikita looked at Michael for forgiveness. He hugged her.

"Please don't pull anything like that again." He pleaded. "I can't loose you."

"You won't." Nikita said in his hug. They pulled away from each other then she looked at Michael sadly. "She knows I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**AN: So don't worry, you'll find out the rest of what happened with Amanda in the next chapter! Once again, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Suggestions are always welcome!**_

_**EDIT: WOW! I went to post this chapter then realized that I had a shitload of comments I never saw. Thank you guys so much, and I love this story just as much as you guys so I DEFINITELY will not abandon. Again, sorry for wait, I don't mean to worry you guys ^_^ Thank you for suggestions I will take them into consideration! I love you guys! Literally just made my life with all the super sweet comments! I was so excited when I saw the comments I was shaking xD. Anyway, I'm sooooooo happy you guys like this, I put a lot of work into it. Next chapter will come sooner I promise!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi guys. So here's chapter 8! I hope you'll enjoy it. Also I want you guys to know because I forgot if I mentioned it in previous author notes. Please feel free to PM me with any ideas, or even if you just want to talk. I'd love to talk to you all! And I know a lot of you want more Nalex. I'm sorry I haven't had much in the past. I'll try my hardest to get some more in there! (And I noticed that I started this almost a year ago, and this is only the 8th chapter and I am a horrible person and I'm sorry.) All right that's all here it is :D**

* * *

**Earlier that night**

"No." Amanda started to walk closer to Nikita. "You didn't finish the mission... So it's not over." It was silent for a few seconds til Nikita looked around and broke the silence.

"So are you not going to let me leave? Or is the guy who's supposed to stab me in the neck with a needle running late?" Nikita asked quietly. That is when she realized that she had gone against everything she promised herself and her team she wouldn't do. It was their mission, not just hers. But she took it into her own hands, like she always did. That is when she realized she screwed up.

"I thought you were going to kill me? Finish what you started." Amanda questioned.

"Not like this..." Nikita shook her head. Amanda stared at her.

"You can leave whenever you want, Nikita." After Amanda said this Nikita headed for the door. "But before you do, tell me this..." Amanda's words stopped Nikita, but she didn't turn around. "How are you going to go back there and confront them about what you did?" After Amanda finished, Nikita turned around to answer her.

"They're going to be mad, but they'll forgive me. The difference between my team and yours, is we're a family. If I screw up, they won't leave me stranded in a prison cell for six years." Nikita replied. Amanda looked at her and gave a gesture for her to leave. After Nikita left, Amanda exited the room into the building's corridor which was much brighter than the room she was in. This particular hall was very empty, but beyond this one was one with much more activity. There were almost a hundred people in that building. Across the hall from Amanda was an office where Jones worked. He'd gotten out of the high security prison along with Amanda. She walked into the office to tell him about her progress.

"Nikita just came by." Amanda told him. Jones stopped working on his computer and looked at her.

"How did you know she would?" He asked leaning back in his chair. Amanda smiled back.

"I told you. I taught her everything she knows." She answered.

"Remind me why I'm letting you chase her down again. It messed up our whole plan last time." Jones questioned still leaning back in his chair. Amanda smiled again, this time a little more sarcastically.

"Because you'd still be in prison if it wasn't for me." Amanda reminded him.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have ended up there in the first place." Jones fired back. Amanda nodded, agreeing that was her fault, but she was still going after Nikita. She started to walk out of the office when Jones called her back. "Amanda." She turned back around to look at him. "What about the Udinov girl. You know her publicity..." Jones started to tell her of how her big name now would shine to much light on the situation occurring.

"Already taken care of. I have someone going out there tomorrow. They'll make it look like an overdose." Amanda explained to Jones. He nodded then Amanda left again.

* * *

**Present Time**

The team was in silence after they found out Amanda knew about the pregnancy

"She knows?" Michael questioned. Nikita nodded silently. "How?"

"I don't know... She said I was glowing..." Nikita replied.

"What does that even mean?" Birkhoff asked.

"I have no idea... I guess I look pregnant." Nikita lightened the mood. They all kind of laughed at that.

"How did you get out of there?" Alex questioned.

"I just left." Nikita answered.

"Why would she let you just leave." Sam asked.

"She thought I was there to fight. She wanted to make me turn you guys against me. But I know that won't happen." Nikita smiled. The rest of the group smiled back, her speech made them feel like they had Nikita back. "So, I'm really hungry, and I'm not going to sleep, so does anybody want some 4 AM vegan pancakes?" Nikita asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Oh hell yes! Now you're talking Nikki." Birkhoff exclaimed and followed Nikita. "Though I could do without the vegan part." The rest the group smiled, then also made their way to the kitchen. Most of them sat at the table, but Birkhoff made coffee, and Nikita started the pancakes. They sat down and had just a few moments to forget everything.

* * *

At about 9 in the morning Les woke up and found everyone sleeping on the couch. They were all kind of laying on each other, but yet still looked the most comfortable they'd been in weeks.

"Mommy." Les walked to her mother then climbed in her lap.

"Hi, baby." Nikita said barely awake her eyes were still shut.

"I missed you..." Les made herself comfortable in Nikita's lap.

"I missed you too sweet heart." Nikita replied as opened her eyes and grabbed Les to situate her more comfortably on her lap.

"Did you talk to Amanda yesterday?" Les asked shyly but straight forward.

"Yes..." Nikita hesitated.

"Is she going to stop being mean?" Les asked again.

"Honey... Some people will never stop being mean, but it will get better soon." Nikita started to hold out her pinky. "I promise." Nikita didn't know how to explain to a child what was going on but she did the best she could.

"Okay." Les replied, a little sadness in her voice, but understanding as she grabbed Nikita's pinky with her own. After a shake of their pinkies, they both let go.

"Now come on. I have some breakfast for you." Nikita got up and walked towards the kitchen as Les followed.

* * *

At about two o'clock, No one had anything to do, so they all did their own things within the house. Nikita cleaning, Birkhoff and Sonya on their computers, Michael went to the school he taught at to tell them that he'd be on leave for an unset amount of time, because of 'family issues.' Sam and Alex were playing with Les. It was more Alex playing with her than Sam but they were both there.

When Nikita finished cleaning, she sat at the table til Alex came over to talk to her.

"Hey." Alex smiled and sat at the table.

"Hey." Nikita smiled back.

"How was cleaning?" Alex asked.

"Actually refreshing... It felt normal... Gave me time to think." Nikita replied. Before Alex could reply Les ran over and gave Alex a picture she drew. She pulled her arm and said,

"That's me and you taking my new puppy for a walk." Les said proud of herself, then looked at her mother. "Can I have a puppy, mommy?" She questioned. Nikita smiled.

"We'll see..." Nikita said.

"Okay! I'm going to draw another!" She turned to Alex and ran back to the other room. Alex laughed.

"You're good with her." Nikita pointed out. Alex smiled at Nikita.

"She's adorable." Alex declared. Nikita took a second, then said,

"Do you think you'll have kids?" Alex scoffed after she heard that.

"Nikita... You said a long time ago, you weren't mother material. You were wrong and have a beautiful daughter, and another amazing child on the way... But I will never be able to be a mother. Being responsible for another life... I just can't do it." Alex explained. Nikita nodded and took Alex's hands.

"I understand, it really scared me when I found out I was pregnant... Both times actually, but being a mother is so rewarding." Nikita told Alex. Alex sighed.

"Yeah, so is being an aunt..." It was silent for a second. "So what were you thinking about, while you were cleaning." Alex changed the subject.

"This whole situation... It's getting old. In the beginning she threatened you, but she hasn't done much to go through with it. It's not very Amanda of her." Nikita replied.

"It's been a long time... She could've changed..." Alex suggested.

"Yeah, but she hasn't, I saw her, she's exactly the same! The mind games... Everything is the same." Nikita defended herself.

"Well, she could be trying to throw you off. So that you won't notice the bigger picture." Alex proposed. Nikita hesitated but nodded.

"I guess that could be it..." When Nikita said this Michael walked in. "I'm going to talk to Michael, but we need to talk more, okay?" Nikita questioned.

"Of course." Alex smiled then went back to Sam and Les.

"How was it?" Nikita asked.

"It was alright. However, they want me back as soon as possible." Michael sat at the table. "When students have a substitute teacher, it's harder for them to learn the standardized material."

"I'm sorry..." Nikita started.

"It's not your fault." Michael smiled at her sadly knowing how at fault she felt.

"Not for just this. For not telling you I'm pregnant, for always running, and for being a bad wife and mother. I should be-" She was interrupted.

"Hang on... You are not a bad wife or mother. I won't argue with you about the other two..." They both smiled softly. "But you are the best wife I could ask for. And I know Les would argue with you about the mom thing... Have you seen our fridge? It's covered in drawings of you and me. We are the perfect team. Always have been, always will be. That includes raising children." Michael put his hand on Nikita's stomach. They kissed for a few seconds and when they pulled apart Michael heard his favorite words to hear from Nikita's mouth.

"I love you so much..." Nikita smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." Michael replied and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

When Alex walked into the room, It was just Sam.

"Where's Les?" Alex asked.

"She's playing with Birkhoff and Sonya." He said. They sat together on the floor. It was silent for a second til Sam asked,

"You miss him don't you?" Of course he was talking about Sean. He'd been meaning to ask, but he couldn't find the right time til now.

"Of course, I loved him... so much..." Alex looked down to answer, she tried to hold back tears.

"He was a good man... He didn't deserve it..." Sam replied looking forward.

"No, he didn't..." Alex looked at Sam with tears falling down her face. He took her into a hug and held back his own tears. After about a minute, she had to sit up.

"I need to get some air... I think I left something in the car anyway." Alex stood up.

"Okay." Sam agreed. Alex went outside and walked toward the passenger seat of the car. She started to open the passenger door she felt someone behind her. Soon after she felt something prick her neck. She turned around and knocked a needle out of some guys hand, grabbed it then put it in his neck. He fell to the floor quickly, but Alex was starting to go down slowly.

"Nikita!" She yelled when she realized she wasn't able to walk anymore. Nikita and everyone else came out and tried to ask what happened, but Alex was passed out. When they saw the guy laying dead on the other side of her, and the syringe, they could tell what happened.

* * *

Alex was laying in her room. They had determined she was going to be alright, but a little more of the syringe had gotten into her system she'd be dead. They expected her to be up in a few hours, granted she would have a lot of nausea and be sore all over. While Alex was on the couch, everyone else was looking for Amanda. Nikita and Michael were working on what they once called it 'the wall of crazy. It helped them organize their thoughts.

"Ugh! This is pointless..." Nikita threw down a paper. Michael walked over to see that the paper she threw down was a picture of Amanda. Michael took her into a side hug. She leaned on his shoulder. "Ryan would be able to figure this out..." She sighed. Suddenly she remembered something Ryan once said to her.

_"MDK is only one arm of their organization."_

It made her think of everything that happened around that time. The weapons, all the guys. If Amanda got out... Jones could've too. It was so obvious, it made Nikita mad she didn't notice it before. But since she was so busy just worrying about what Amanda was doing. The reality was, that something much bigger was going on. A much bigger fight than before, because now they knew, it wasn't just MDK. It was a whole organization, all around the world.

"What is it?" Michael asked after Nikita had been dazed for a few seconds.

"I know who she's working with." Nikita replied.

* * *

**Alex's Dream**

Alex woke up on the floor in a dark room. It looked like a place she would've been kept when she was a slave for Vlad. She looked down and saw that a cuff around her right wrist connected to a chain that connected her to the wall. She looked on the other side and saw another one on her left wrist. She tried to stand up, but the chains wouldn't let her stand all the way, she could only bend her knees a little bit. After that, she sat down again and started to look for something that could help her. She was breathing heavy and looking back and forth quickly, until she heard the door open. She looked straight ahead terrified at what she saw. It was Vlad, but there was someone else with him. Alex couldn't see him clearly until he walked more into the room. Then she could clearly see who it was. Her Ex- boyfriend from her junkie days. Ronnie.

When she saw him, she started to yank at the chains but it didn't help her. Vlad left the room and shut the door behind him. Ronnie got on his knees and grabbed Alex's face, that was looking down at her chains before, but he yanked it to look at him. Alex's eyes were tired and terrified. Ronnie lightly chuckled, then stood up and took his jacket off, and sat a syringe on the floor.

"You make me feel good..." He paused and looked at the needle and paused. "Well... You know the rest."

"No." Alex whispered, and shook her head. "This isn't real..." She looked up at him. He knelt down by her again.

"But it feels real... Just like old times. Right, Alex?" He said then stroked her cheek. Alex moved her face away from his hand. He smiled back at her, until he heard a gunshot. Only about 5 seconds after the gunshot, the door burst open and Ronnie was shot in the head. Alex was so focused on Ronnie laying on the floor dead she didn't look up to see who was taking her cuffs off. Until he lifted her up and then she had to look into his eyes.

"Sean?" She sighed. He nodded in confirmation then moved the hair out of Alex's face. After he did that she broke down in his arms and cried. He comforted her for a while.

"It's okay... It's going to be okay." He said to her. It made her feel better to hear his voice, but it sucked knowing he wasn't really there. "Hey, listen. We don't have a lot of time, and I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Alex nodded and looked at him.

"You've got a really good guy out there waiting for you to wake up. He loves you more than anything in the world. I want you to love him back. The way you loved me." He said with one of his hands on her shoulder.

"I do love him... But I love you too." Alex looked at him. Sean smiled.

"Don't ever take him for granted. Okay?" He rushed knowing they didn't have much longer.

"Okay... I promise." She finished. They both smiled sadly and hugged.

"Bye Alex." Was the last thing she heard.

**End dream**

Alex started to move in the bed, Sam had been waiting right next to her the whole time she was out. He leaned forward when he heard her moving and moved the hair out of her face.

"You awake?" He asked.

"No..." She groaned sarcastically with her eyes shut. She smiled and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Okay." He smiled back. He was grateful to hear her voice, and see her beautiful eyes. "I'll be right back." He started to get up.

"Hey. Hang on." She called out to him softly. He sat back down. "Before... I-I hope you didn't think that I meant that I loved Sean more than I love you... That's not what I meant..."

"I know... I feel the same way about Emily... It's okay for us to miss them." He told her. She kept her tears for falling and hugged him, even though she was really sore. "Alright, I'll be right back." He said then walked outside the door.

* * *

"Alex is awake." Sam said as he walked to Nikita and Michael. They were talking and looking at the board they created, but when they heard Alex was awake, they stopped what they were doing and went to her. Nikita kneeled down by her bed.

"Hey... How do you feel?" Nikita asked, happy to see her awake.

"Like shit." Alex smiled. Nikita smiled back. "How's the search going?" Alex returned a question.

"I think we know who Amanda is working with... It's pretty simple, we've just been to distracted to see it." Nikita paused, Alex nodded. "It's the shop."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry again, but here's another chapter. Happy Holidays, and have a great new year. My resolution is to update more ;). Feel free to tell me yours with a review! Enjoy :)**

* * *

After Nikita told Alex about the shop, they talked for a little while about what to do. The only thing they could think of was to kill Amanda. Nothing they haven't thought of before. Nikita was the only one who didn't think it would help the situation at all. The rest of the team went to sleep. Nikita and Michael were in their room, getting ready to go to bed but Michael wasn't quite ready to drop the subject.

"We know Jones won't come after us if Amanda is dead... He has nothing personally against us, only Amanda does." Michael interjected into the silence.

"It doesn't matter. Even if Jones doesn't come after us, his target is much bigger... It's the entire world, and we have to stop him." Nikita said simply and quietly as she threw her dirty clothes into the hamper.

"Nikita... We can't keep saving the world..." Michael said cautiously grabbing the back of her shoulder.

"I don't want to save the world, Michael!" She turned around quickly almost yelling. "I just want to be normal... Happy, like before! I want it to be just like it was 3 months ago just as much as you, but we cannot just kill Amanda and ignore The Shop! Do you know what that means?" Nikita asked quieting down. "We are part of the world. If we don't stop them we're in danger too."

"Why didn't you kill Amanda..." Michael asked ignoring most of what she said.

"I already told you." Nikita started but Michael interrupted her.

"No Nikita, before! Why didn't you kill her that night at the Zetrov conference?!" Michael asked slightly yelling, making Nikita flash back to that moment _'You wanna know the difference me and you? You see a moment of weakness, and I see a moment of strength.'_

"That was a long time ago..." Nikita said quietly shook her head.

"Why?!" Michael asserted.

"I will never be able to kill her, Michael!" Nikita yelled.

"Why?! Why does she mean so much to you?!"

"Michael! This woman, She was my only hope for years. In Division, you were ready to cancel me! But, Amanda saw something." Progressively, her voice got softer. "She taught me to be the girl you fell in love with."

"So what? You're grateful for her?" Michael asked angry and confused.

"No... No, that's not what I'm saying." She paused to think "I'm just saying... I don't think I'll ever find it in myself to kill her." She finished. After a few second of silence, Nikita grabbed a blanket off the edge of their bed. "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Nikita wait..." Michael couldn't finish before Nikita slammed the door. "Dammit!" Michael threw his dirty clothes at the hamper.

**MEANWHILE**

"They're fighting again.." Sonya pointed out laying next to Birkhoff in bed.

"I know..." Birkhoff rolled over to look at her. After hearing a door slam he sighed. "You think they'll ever stop?"

"Of course. They still love each other. They're just both on edge." Sonya explained.

"They were also on edge when she left for three months, but I've never seen Mikey and Nikki fight like this before." He recalled. Sonya put her hand on his face.

"Everything is going to be fine." She told him with a reassuring smile.

"You can only hear that so many times, and believe it." Birkhoff told her honestly. She smiled sadly.

"Go to sleep. It'll be better in the morning." She reassured once again. Birkhoff rolled over.

"Yeah..." He said with a little sarcasm. Sonya sighed.

* * *

Amanda was in her office when the team ordered to kill Alex returned to give Amanda the bad news.

"What do you mean she's not dead?!" She yelled.

"We're sorry, Amanda. She was too fast... She killed Cliff." A man dressed in all black with two other almost identically dressed men behind him, told Amanda.

"Unless you want to end up like Cliff, I suggest you get out of my office." She said through gritted teeth. They stood still for second. "NOW!" Amanda yelled. The men rushed to get out. Amanda sat at her desk and flashed back to the day Nikita spared her life. '_Breach the door now... __NOW!'_ 'You double-crossed me... I was going to help you, and...' One thought cut off another _'You want to know the difference between me and you? You see a moment of weakness, and I see a moment of strength.' _Amanda heard herself being hit with the gun. "I should've killed you." Amanda whispered to herself.

* * *

The next morning everything felt a little awkward in the house. Michael and Nikita would not talk to each other and nobody wanted to talk to them. Les was the only one who lightened the mood. As always...

"So you've met the President?" Les asked Alex amazed.

"Almost all of us have." Alex answered.

"Even when everyone thought she was dea-" Birkhoff started but was cut off by Nikita.

"Birkhoff." She glared at him.

"Even when she was lost... We found her." Birkhoff made the story more kid friendly.

"Wow..." Les awed. Nikita went over to Les and knelt down to Les's level.

"Ready to go to the park?" Nikita asked tiredly.

"Yeah! I'll go put some shoes on!" Les ran to her room. When Nikita stood up, Michael walked over to her and asked quietly;

"You're taking her to the park?"

"Yeah, me and Alex are. She's feeling well enough and wanted to get some air, so we're having a girl's day. Also, Sonya and Birkhoff are going out with some hacker friends so it's just you and Sam." Nikita explained putting her jacket on and grabbing Les's.

"Alright." He nodded. Les came running toward Michael.

"Bye, Daddy." She hugged his legs.

"I'll see you later Les Lee." He kissed her forehead, then walked away from the door, not even looking at Nikita.

"Come on, let's put your jacket on." Nikita told her watching Michael walk away. When she saw Alex walking toward the door she looked at Les to finish putting her jacket on then to her.

"Where's your jacket?" Nikita questioned.

"I don't need one." Alex replied.

"Alex, It's freezing. You need a jacket." Nikita asserted.

"Nikita..." Alex tried to argue.

"At least take one with you." Nikita pleaded.

"Fine." Alex gave in and walked back to her room. After she got it, they left.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the park Nikita sent Les to play on the playground. After about two minutes of sitting on the bench Nikita saw Alex putting her jacket on. She smirked.

"I told you you would need it." Nikita bragged smiling.

"Yeah." Alex replied with a smile, as she finished putting her arm through the second sleeve. "You did always know what was best for me." She turned her body toward Nikita and leaned on the bench.

"Only most of the time." Nikita said. They both laughed.

"So... What happened between you and Michael. The door slamming last night woke me up, and now you and Michael won't even look at each other." Alex finished. Nikita sighed.

"I'm just glad Les didn't hear anything." Nikita watched her little girl go down a slide then start to run up to go down again. She looked back at Alex and sighed again. "He thinks if we kill Amanda, it'll all be over, but it won't." Nikita started. Alex nodded signaling for her to go on. "He asked me why I didn't kill her at the Zetrov conference like 8 years ago."

"Whoa, flashback." Alex interjected.

"Right." Nikita agreed. "So, I told him that I would never be able to kill her. That as much as I resent her for everything she has done to me, to us... I don't think I will ever be able to kill her."

"You were ready to. After what she did to Ryan..." Alex reminded her.

"I know, but if I actually got that far and I had a gun to her head..." She didn't need to finish for Alex to understand what she was saying.

"I understand... she was like a mother to you for the longest time..." Alex put a hand on her shoulder.

"It was like, he completely changed. At first he was telling me it's okay that I have history with Amanda, now he's acting like he had no idea. " Nikita explained.

"Was that before or after he knew you were pregnant..." Alex asked. Nikita had a sudden realization.

"Dammit..." Nikita sighed.

"He's scared... Especially because your carrying his future child." Alex finished.

"I've been so busy worrying about myself, and the shop. I never put two and two together..." Nikita said disappointed in herself. "I almost forgot I was pregnant.." Nikita joked. Alex smiled and looked back at the playground, moving her body.

"Ahh..." She winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Nikita questioned concerned.

"Yeah... Yeah, just still sore." Alex said still in pain.

"We can go back..." Nikita offered.

"No. It'll go away." She said.

"Okay..." Nikita sighed "Are you ready for lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Alex answered.

"Alright let me grab Les, and we'll go." Nikita got up to get Les. She found her on the swing, told her they were going to get lunch now, then they all left to go to the local restaurant they always went to. A hole in the wall place called "Jackie's."

* * *

"Want a beer?" Sam asked Michael, who was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, please." He replied. Sam grabbed two and sat next to Michael.

"So what's going on between you and Nikita." Sam asked and opened his bottle.

"Amanda is what's going on... She's been tearing us a part since the day she came back. Now that she's pregnant, and Amanda knows..." He opened his bottle and took a drink.

"She needs space man. Nikita and Amanda's relationship... It isn't explainable." Sam told Michael.

"I know... But she's carrying my child, I just want to help."

"Yeah, and she wanted to help when you got your hand cut off..." Sam Paused, and Michael looked at the scar on his wrist. "You know better than anyone that sometimes the only way you can help is by giving some space." He finished. They both took another drink of their beers, then leaned back.

* * *

Nikita walked in the door and hung up her coat along with Les's. Alex walked straight to Sam and kissed him. Les went to her room to play with her toys, and Michael walked toward Nikita who was still standing by the door.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah.." She said walking to their room for privacy.

"I'm sorry." Michael started. "I should've known that your relationship with Amanda isn't really something that can be explained." Nikita shook her head.

"I'm sorry too. I'm carrying your child, and you only want keep me and..." She looked down at her stomach and held it. "The baby safe." They both smiled. Michael grabbed both of Nikita's hands.

"You scare the crap out of me, but I love you anyways." He quoted himself. Knowing how long ago it was when he told her that Nikita laughed.

"I love you anyways too." They kissed, and smiled at each other now that they felt more comfortable. A couple minutes later Nikita got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Nikita questioned cautiously.

"Nikki? Is that you?" Birkhoff answered from the other side. He sounded out of breath, and anxious.

"Nerd? What happened to your cell phone?" Nikita continued to fire questions.

"We were attacked. They kept shooting the car... I told her to get down..." Birkhoff had a hard time getting words out.

"Slow down Birkhoff. Where are you?" Nikita asked almost as concerned as Birkhoff.

"The hospital. Sonya got hit, it's really bad." Birkhoff replied distracted.

"Okay, we're on our way." Nikita assured him, then hung up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they all met with Birkhoff in the waiting room. It was about 6:30 pm. They left Les with the Neighbor, Debbie.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Birkhoff.

"The bullet grazed me, I got lucky. Sonya wasn't lucky..." He shook his head starting to cry. Nikita hugged him.

"We'll get through this. Where was she shot?" Nikita asked.

"Stomach... twice." Birkhoff replied tears in his eyes.

"It's slim.." Sam thought out loud.

"But, possible..." Michael added.

"Come on." Nikita took him to the chairs, everyone else also sitting. They sat there for hours in anticipation. Everyone trying to comfort each other, but they couldn't be comforted until they knew. They remained there till 12:30 am, when the doctor came back with answers. They were all looking in any direction but the doctor's, half asleep. Until the doctor called;

"Birkhoff." They all jumped out of their seats and met the doctor in the middle. He looked down at his clipboard, then back to them.

"I'm sorry... We did everything we could to save her..." After the doctor said this, he backed away giving them space to react how they needed to. Alex cried, Sam comforted her, Michael and Nikita comforted Birkhoff, who was speechless. He didn't react for about 15 seconds which scared Nikita. When he did react, he stormed put of the room. Nikita sighed.

"Stay with Alex and Sam." Nikita commanded Michael, and chased down Birkhoff.

"Birkhoff!" Nikita called chasing after him. When she finally got close enough she grabbed him and turned him around.

"What!?" He yelled, with tears in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Nikita asked, checking Birkhoff's priorities.

"I'm going to kill her." He said plainly. Then turned back around and started walking again. Nikita shook her head and walked behind him.

"Birkhoff, you have to think before..." She was cut-off by a very on edge Birkhoff as he turned to her.

"NO! I AM TIRED OF THINKING WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING NOW BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DIES!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His cheeks were wet with tears.

"I know that's how you feel. Believe me I do. When I found out about Daniel..." She paused. "I was going to walk into Percy's office, and shoot him in the head." Nikita walked closer to Birkhoff and grabbed his hands. She had tears welling in her eyes. "It wouldn't have helped. I had to stop and think about what I would've really been doing, and as much as it hurts I need you to be strong. Sonya needs you to be strong, everyone does." Nikita had to take a deep breath to keep from crying. Birkhoff couldn't stop himself. "We will get Amanda. But we need a plan." She paused. "Right now, we need say goodbye..." Nikita looked at Birkhoff. He nodded then they hugged both with tears in their eyes. They re-entered the hospital then they all went to see the body through a window. Birkhoff shook his head.

"She didn't deserve this." He said barely audible. Nikita put her hand on his shoulder.

"No one did..." She told him and leaned her head on his shoulder. They all left the hospital soon after that. Nikita picked up Les and they all went home. After Les was asleep, they spent the whole night talking, but not about Amanda. Just about Sonya, and how much they would miss her. They comforted each other until they all fell asleep on the couch together, once again. It always seemed like Michael and Nikita's couch could make them all feel safe and comfortable. It was something they needed in a time like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know... I suck at New Years resolutions. But here it is, 3 months later. I'm trying to update sooner, but school. I am on spring break next week so I'll try and get another one done before I go back to school. Enjoy and thank you sooooo much to everyone who has reviewed and supported me throughout t****his story! Love you all!**

* * *

**Birkhoff's Dream**

"Seymour... Seymour wake up." Sonya pushed Birkhoff awake. His eyes flung open. It was night time, he was on the couch and everyone else was asleep.

"Sonya?" He questioned. "Thank God," He hugged her. "I thought you were dead..." He smiled and let go of the hug. Sonya smiled back, but before he could say anything else, two bullets came through the window and hit Sonya in the stomach.

"Sonya... Sonya..." Birkhoff shook her, but she wasn't going to wake up.

**End Dream**

"Birkhoff." Nikita shook Birkhoff awake. She could hear Birkhoff repeatedly saying 'Sonya' so she woke him up. It was 6:30 in the morning, they were the only ones awake.

"Are you okay?" Nikita asked. Birkhoff looked around tiredly, slowly remembering reality.

"Yeah I'm alright." He replied. Nikita nodded and went into the kitchen and started brewing a pot of coffee. It had been a week since Sonya died, and Birkhoff still slept on the couch. Nikita didn't want him to be alone so she slept on the love seat. Michael and Nikita both slept on the love seat for a while, but the past couple days, Michael slept in the bed. One good thing about the past week, was that they had not heard anything from Amanda. Though it did seem like that a lot now. One week nothing, the next was a living hell...

"I appreciate you sleeping out here with me Nikki, but I don't need a baby sitter. I'm doing okay." He tried to convince her to go back to Michael.

"If you were okay, you'd sleep in your bed." Nikita pointed out. Birkhoff hadn't been in there except for to grab clothes and some other things, and even then, he wouldn't stay in for more than a minute. He wouldn't even look at Sonya's bag. "I'm not pushing you, I just don't want you to go through this alone." Nikita tried to comfort him.

"Well, maybe I will in a few days, but I need to start by sleeping alone again." He told her. Nikita smiled defeated.

"Okay. I won't sleep out here tonight then." She said then grabbed a cup out of the cabinet. "Coffee?" She asked Birkhoff.

"Yeah, sure." He responded Nikita brought him a glass and sat next to him.

"Maybe you could start by using your computer in your room." Nikita suggested.

"Sounds good, Nikki. I'll do it in a couple hours." He said then drank his coffee. Nikita smiled seeing his improvement, and also took a sip. They turned on the news only to hear,

"A woman killed in a car shooting last week. How this might be related to Alexandra Udinov and Nikita Mears. More at 8." Nikita quickly turned the channel.

"I never liked the news anyway." She joked. Birkhoff was silent, but before it could get awkward, Michael walked into the living room.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Good morning." He smiled back walking into the kitchen to get some coffee. Nikita followed.

"When do you think this will blow over? It's hard enough on him as is, but being reminded every morning..." She sighed

"I don't know. Hopefully not much longer." He responded then went back into the living room to sit and watch whatever was on. Nikita sat in the middle of him and Birkhoff. She leaned on Michael, and while doing so, put her hand on Birkhoff's doing the best to comfort him. She smiled at him, he smiled back gratefully.

* * *

Birkhoff sat down in the rolling chair, in front of him was a desk. He opened his laptop and cracked his fingers.

"I'm back..." He announced cockily. Nikita rolled her eyes standing behind him. The first thing he did was go on his e-mail. "That's weird..." he said looking at the newest one that he had received 10 minutes ago.

"What?" Nikita questioned crouching down to look.

"I don't remember subscribing to 'Weekly Magazine." He recalled then clicked on the message. As soon as he opened it, another tab opened with a video.

"Of course..." Birkhoff hissed seeing Amanda on the screen. The message had been previously recorded so there was no tracing or talking to Amanda. They just watched.

"They say the weakest link is always the first to go." Amanda stated through the computer. That made Birkhoff's blood boil, but he held it in.

"We don't need to watch this." Nikita interjected, reaching for the mouse.

"No." Birkhoff slapped her hand away. "We do..."

"Who's the weakest link now?" Amanda questioned before ending the video.

* * *

Everyone gathered in Birkhoff's bedroom to watch the video. After it ended, Nikita spoke up.

"She's just saying that to scare us."

"I think Sonya would beg to differ." Birkhoff objected. "We can't stay here anymore. She's going to pluck us off one by one."

"I agree." Sam added. "And I think I should have a pretty big say considering I'm the next weakest link." He said plainly.

"Sam..." Alex empathized.

"What, It's true. You guys were a team long before I was in the picture." Sam pointed out the truth

"It doesn't matter if we leave. Wherever we go..." She paused and looked out the window as though she felt someone watching. After seeing no one she looked back to the group. "She'll find us."

"We were good at being invisible before, we could do it again." Alex trailed.

"No! I am NOT running from her!" Nikita paused, realizing she came off a lot harsher than she wanted. She even made Alex, and everyone else jump. "I'm... Les starts kindergarten soon and I'm having a baby... We can't run or hide from her. It isn't just us anymore."

"You're right." Michael agreed. "We can't let her control us anymore. We have to do something."

"What then, because I'm really tired of saying we're going to do something then doing nothing." Sam burst out, tired of always planning, but never doing.

"We could go to the president..." Birkhoff suggested. Everyone went silent for a second but then they started again.

"Birkhoff we already talked about this." Nikita started but Birkhoff kept going.

"No Nikki, think about it. Nikita Mears, the woman who saved Kathleen Spencer, and Alexandra Udinov, the woman who has busted several human trafficking rings, asks for a meeting with the president about a group they already know is real, they just think it's been taken care of. You want to tell the president it's not. How can they say no to you?" Birkhoff explained.

"We don't even know if this president has been informed of that incident." Alex reminded him.

"It's worth a shot... It's all we have right now." He said.

"Fine." Nikita said surprising everyone. "Birkhoff you make the call. Just say you work for us or something."

"As if I don't..." He muttered to himself as he dials the number. He could still remember it after all his years working at Division.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Michael asked Nikita.

"Birkhoff is right. If we can get through to this president, maybe he'll be able to do something about this. God knows we can't anymore." She trailed off.

"You know it could shine light on what happened. Us, Division, Amanda, Everything." Michael says trying to prepare Nikita for what could happen.

"I don't care... I just want this to be over."

* * *

Birkhoff was in his room, on his computer looking at old pictures of him and Sonya. He had tears in his eyes, but for the first time he wasn't actually crying. He heard a knock on his door and quickly clicked out of the pictures and wiped away his tears.

"Yeah... Come in." He called.

"Hey, Can we talk?" Alex asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, sure. Sit down." He replied moving a pillow from the other chair. She sat down and looked at him.

"I just wanted to ask if you were okay. It might be getting old, people keep asking you... But I haven't so I just wanted to know..." She stated.

"You're fine Alex." He smiled. "I appreciate that you're concerned about me. I'm getting close to okay. I just keep telling myself she's up there," He pointed up. "chilling with Sean and Ryan and everyone else we've lost... We've lost so many people Alex. Good people. I just don't want us to lose anyone else..."

"I don't either..." Alex admitted. "That's why we're doing this president thing. We are going to bring justice to Sonya, Sean, Ryan, everyone who has been hurt because of her, and Division."

"I love you, princess." Birkhoff stated. Alex laughed.

"Love you too, Birkhoff." Alex hugged him. He sighed because he truly meant what he said, but he knew what he'd have to Nikita soon. He felt she meant what she said too, but was just saying these things to hit him in his soft spot. He knew she was hurt but Nikita had to know.

* * *

A few hours later Birkhoff called Nikita into his room. Alex was there so he told her that it was a technical issue he could use help with.

"What's going on?" Nikita looked on the computer. He shut the door behind them.

"This isn't about my computer. I lied to get you in here." He explained.

"Why?" She questioned confused. Birkhoff sighed, walked toward his nightstand, sat on the bed and opened it.

"Do you remember the pain pills they gave me after the accident?" He asked searching through the chore.

"Yes..." She replied, still confused.

"Well, I haven't had any but..." He held up the bottle. There were only 4 left. Nikita sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why would she do this?" She questioned and shook her head. Amanda did have one of her men drug her before... She flashed back to when they were at the park and she had been feeling pain. "She was feeling pain from..." She didn't even have to finish.

"It might not have been her, but if I had to put my money on someone..." He drifted off. "It could've been stress. From Amanda, press..."

"Yeah, that's probably exactly what Amanda wanted... Thank you for telling me, Nerd. I'll talk to her tomorrow." She told him. He nodded and then she left, still wondering why, after so long she would start again.

* * *

Nikita and Michael were in their room, getting ready for bed. Nikita was putting her hair in a bun in the bathroom, and Michael was laying in bed.

"Is he sleeping in his room tonight?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. He's a strong guy. I don't think I'd be able to." Nikita replied.

"Me either... Do you think this will work? The whole president thing?" Michael asked,, wanting to move away from the subject of losing each other.

"I hope it will... For all of us." Nikita sat on the bed holding her stomach. She was still thinking about Alex, and what to say. Les ran through the door and jumped on the bed. "Hey baby girl." Nikita held Les.

"We still need to tell her." Michael reminded Nikita.

"Tell me what?" Les asked looked at them both.

"Honey... You're going to be a big sister." Nikita smiled looking at Les.

"You're going to get a baby?!" Les asked excitedly. Nikita and Michael laughed at the way she phrased it.

"Yeah... We are." Michael added.

"Where is it." Les questioned confused.

"Right now it's in mommy's tummy. We have to wait for it to be ready before it comes live with us." Michael answered.

"It fits in there?" Les questioned in ah. Nikita and Michael laughed again.

"You were in there too once." Nikita told Les.

"Nuh-uh! I'm to big to fit in there." Les stated matter-of-factly.

"Now, but you used to be tiny enough to fit." Nikita replied holding back laughter.

"Oh..." Les said confused.

"Alright Les, come on. I'll tuck you in. Say goodnight to mommy." Michael stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"Good night, Mommy. I love you!" Les hugged Nikita.

"Love you too. Sleep good." Nikita replied with a smile and kissed her forehead. They both left the room and Nikita was alone. She laid on her bed and thought about what she always did. What to do tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen in one way or another either talking or eating. Birkhoff was eating at the table along with Les, Sam and Michael were talking by the counter, and Alex was waiting for the coffee by the coffee pot. Nikita walked into the kitchen and saw Alex. As much as she didn't want to, she had to talk to her about what she heard from Birkhoff.

"Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you real quick?" Nikita asked then opened the backdoor.

"Yeah, sure." Alex said confused but willing. They went away from the door where no one would see them. "Is everything okay?" Alex questioned confused as to why they would be going so far back.

"Yeah, everything is fine, but..." She finally turns around to face Alex. "Someone has been taking Birkhoff's pills and..." Nikita is interrupted by a defensive Alex.

"And you're saying it was me?"

"No, I'm saying it wasn't Birkhoff..." Nikita tried to calm Alex. "I'm not accusing you, I'm just asking if you know anything. I trust you'll give me an honest answer." Nikita explained. Alex scoffed.

"Well here's your honest answer, I would never steal Birkhoff's pain meds, I wouldn't put him or myself in that situation. Why don't we look at the obvious. Amanda is probably trying to frame me." Alex replied frustrated.

"How would someone get in the house without being seen or heard." Nikita asked skeptical. Alex looked at Nikita in disbelief.

"You don't believe me..." She said plainly.

"I didn't say..." Nikita started but Alex interjected into her sentence.

"After everything we've been through, after almost 10 years, you'd rather accuse me of stealing than believe what I'm telling you." Alex gave Nikita a guilt trip.

Nikita was silent.

"I'm going for a walk. Unless you want to accuse me of going to shoot up in a park bathroom." Alex called at Nikita as she left through the back gate. After she slammed the gate, Nikita sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

* * *

"Any word from the white house, Nerd?" Nikita asked walking into his room. It felt awkward, knowing they were actually getting contact from someone who might actually be able to help them.

"Yeah, I got you in, for next month... It was the best I could get." Birkhoff told her.

"It's going to have to work, I guess..." She sighed, and sat on his bed

"Any word about Alex." He questioned turning to look at her.

"I asked her about it." She responded plainly.

"And?" He question further.

"She said she didn't take them." Nikita answered, putting emphasis on 'said.'

"Do you believe her?" Birkhoff asked.

"I want to... Until I know for sure I'm just going to keep an eye on her. I can't accuse her of something she isn't doing, especially now." She explained herself. Birkhoff nodded in agreement. Nikita walked over and smiled at him. "We'll figure out what's going on."

"When do we not?" He smiled back before she left his room.

* * *

After Birkhoff and Nikita's conversation Nikita went on her laptop and sat on her bed. As soon as she opened it a video popped up. One of her many years ago right after they thought Amanda had killed herself in the MDK building. She saw her face and heard a man behind the camera say;

"Miss Mears, If you wouldn't mind, Let's start from the beginning..."

"I killed a cop." She started "I was tried. Convicted. Executed. After my death I woke up in a white room. There was bright light... That was Division. Any sort of connection was off limits. No friendships. No close relationships." She paused. "But when they sent me to kill Alexandra Udinov, that's when everything changed. A 13-year-old girl was too far. After that and them killing my fiance, I was after revenge. They had taken everything from me, and I was going to burn their house down and everything in it."

After Nikita had finished that part the man had asked about MDK, The Shop, and Amanda. All things that the Nikita in the video thought she had the answers too, but even the Nikita now had none of the answers. She started to tear up knowing if only she had followed her instincts, knowing it wasn't over, Ryan would still be alive and Amanda wouldn't.

"Amanda killed herself. She'd rather die than let me win..." After that the video ended, but Nikita wondered if it was still true. Would Amanda really rather die than let Nikita "win?" The screen turned black with light blue bold, large writing across the screen that said; _"Going to the President won't help you, It never has."_ The message stayed there long enough for Nikita to read it then it went away and laptop was back to normal. Nikita closed the screen and wiped away a few tears.

* * *

Nikita was walking down the hallway, with Sam going the other direction, not that she noticed him. She was too focused on getting out of there.

"Nikita." Sam called trying to get her attention, seeing that he wasn't getting any eye contact. When she kept walking, he grabbed her and made her stop. "What's wrong?" He asked. He could see in her eyes there was something.

"Nothing, I just have to..." Nikita tried to get away from him, but he stopped her again.

"Wrong answer." He claimed. She looked at the wall behind him and rolled her eyes. "Birkhoff just told me the meeting got confirmed, shouldn't we be happy about that?"

"We can't go to the meeting. It was a stupid idea. The president has never helped us before, why would he help now." Nikita recited almost exactly from Amanda's message.

"What are you talking about? It's a great idea. And we have to try anything, right?"

"Sam, I..." She took a breath to try and calm herself but it didn't really work. "I just can't do this anymore." She cried just above a whisper. He hugged her in a friendly manner.

"Amanda did something..." He stated plainly. Nikita was silent again. "Do you remember when you had just found out I was with Gogol, and we were looking for a black box. Michael was with Cassandra, Alex was with Amanda, and you told me you were tired, and that you wanted to stop." He recalled from his memory.

"Yeah." She sniffled, "I remember."

"Remember what I said?" He question, Nikita didn't say anything. "I told you I didn't think you could. I said that Division gave you the ability to fight and protect those who couldn't do it for themselves... You still have that ability today. She can't take that from you."

"She's the one who gave it to me..."

"I don't believe that." "I think it's always been inside of you. It just needed some help getting out. Like the good qualities in Sam have always been there. He just needed Owen to bring them out." Sam explained. Nikita nodded in understanding and agreement. "You're also a lot more emotional than you were back then." He pointed out. Nikita hit him and laughed over her tears.

"I guess that means I'm aging." They both laughed.

"You're doing it well. Michael is a lucky man." Sam said as Nikita wiped her tears away. "Speaking of being lucky, have you seen Alex? I've been calling for the past hour she won't pick up." He asked.

"She went for a walk... Someone has been taking Birkhoff's pain meds." Nikita started to explain.

"Is it her?" Sam questioned concerned.

"She said it wasn't, and I think she's telling the truth. I just, I don't know..." She sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for her. See you in a bit." He said as he made his way out the door,

"Okay." She spoke to herself as Sam walked away.

* * *

Nikita was on her way to go tell Michael about everything that was going on with Alex. As soon as she saw him in the living room playing with Les, her phone started to ring. She stepped outback to answer the call.

"Hello." Nikita answered.

"Still going to the president?" Amanda's cold voice was heard over the phone.

"Are you afraid we'll tell him all your plans." Nikita put on a brave voice after a deep breath.

"No. No, the only thing I care about is sending a group to watch you all the way in Washington. It was easy to frame Alex of stealing Birkhoff's pain medication here, but Washington. So out of the way, but we have to do what we have to do. Right, Nikita." Amanda said tauntingly. She wanted to laugh when she didn't hear Nikita reply. "Are you still there?" She questioned.

"Amanda... You win. Is that what you want to hear? I'm tired of fighting you. What do you want me to do to make you stop?" Nikita admitted words that Amanda had waited many years to hear.

"If you want it to be over, meet me at the same place as before. This will be the last time. You have two hours to decide." Amanda said then hung up.

* * *

About an hour and a half after the call, Alex and Sam walked through the front door together. Nikita walked toward them as Sam was hanging up their coats.

"Hey Sam, can you give us a minute." Nikita asked impatiently.

"Sure..." Sam replied confused looking at Alex as he walked away. He was gone for a minute but when he came back Alex stormed outside again and Nikita was quickly walking to the kitchen to grab her phone, then back outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked frustrated.

"Said something wrong again... I'll go after her this time. Will you tell Michael?" She said in a rush. Before he even had the chance to answer she was gone.

"I guess..." He said to himself.

Nikita ran to the car and got in. Before she stated to drive she sent a quick text. _"I've decided. I'm on my way." _

* * *

"Yeah, Nikita just said that she said something wrong to Alex and went after her." Sam said to Michael and Birkhoff as they walked into the living room. Before anyone could reply, Alex walked into the house.

"Where's Nikita?" Michael asked, seeing Alex as anxious as she was.

"She needs us. Birkhoff, give me and Michael a comm. You guys run interference." She tried to rush the guys.

"Okay Alex, Do you want to explain what the hell is going on?" Birkhoff questioned as Alex still tried to hurry them.

"I'll explain on the way. Just do what I'm telling you!" She raised her voice. Birkhoff went to go get the comms, and Sam grabbed her shoulder.

"I don't understand... Nikita went to go look for you." Sam examined.

"No, she went to Amanda." Alex replied plainly.

"Dammit, I told her-" Michael started but Alex cut him off definitely.

"No, Michael. This time is different. This time she's ending it."

* * *

_**AN: Okay guys, hope you liked this one. Once again sorry it was so late, but there is good news! This story should be rapping up in the next few chapters! This will also be within the next few months because I have a strong idea of where it's going. So expect another update in a week or two. The next chapter will explain everything that's going on. Thank you for reading and see you soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: _On the last chapter I said I would update soon, and here we are now 4 months later... I know. But I got a job and then time went from endless to I don't have any. But I finally finished this chapter. There will be one more after this (Hopefully within this month.) and then that's the end of a 2 year journey. Thanks to those of you who stuck it out! Enjoy the second to last chapter!_**

* * *

Alex and Michael were driving to the location they were getting off a digestible tracker Nikita had taken. Alex had told Birkhoff, Sam, and Michael everything about what had happened when Nikita asked Sam to give them a minute when they had gotten back the first time Alex ran off.

_**The Actual Conversation**_

"Hey Sam, can you give us a minute?" Nikita asked impatiently.

"Sure..." Sam replied confused and walked into the kitchen.

"Still here to accuse me?" Alex questioned frustrated at the whole situation.

"Alex, I know you didn't take his pills." Nikita changed the mood very quickly.

"How-" Alex started but was cut off by Nikita.

"Amanda told me..." She paused to check her surroundings then turned back to her. "We don't have much time. She wants me to go see her. I swallowed a digestible tracker Birkhoff had in his room so you'll be able to track me." She paused again to make sure no one could hear her. "Do you remember the permanent comm Amanda injected in my ear?"

"Yeah." Alex answered while also taking in the rest of the information.

"Birkhoff can hack into it. When I give you the cue..." She Paused. "I need you to blow the place."

"How?" Alex asked again.

"I'll trust you to be resourceful." Alex gave Nikita a concerned look. "I'll be fine, you just have to blow it enough to set a fire that will distract everyone from Amanda and I." She saw Sam look over then started to talk to Alex again, this time acting like she was scolding Alex. "Storm off like I accused you of being a druggie... I'll tell them I'm going after you then come back in a couple minutes and tell them everything." Alex gave an angry face then started to storm out the door until Nikita grabbed her by the shoulder. "This is the end." Nikita spoke one last thing to Alex. Alex kept the same face and continued to leave. That's when Nikita went to grab the keys.

_**End of Actual Conversation**_

"I think I got it guys. Try it out." He told Alex and Michael through their comms. They looked at each other for a second before Alex gave an attempt.

"Nikita?" She spoke into the comm. "Can you hear me?" They waited a second, then turned their heads to look at each other. Nikita had not replied to them. However, they did hear everything that was going on in the background. When they heard the voice of Amanda, they knew the mission was going as planned.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Nikita could hear Alex, but couldn't reply. Amanda was standing right in front of her. Nikita had just arrived at the place she had met Amanda before. It felt the same, dark and cold. But knowing she had a whole team behind her this time made her feel safe.

"Do you want to explain why I had to come here for all of this to be over?" Nikita said partially to get this thing with Amanda over with and partially to let Alex and Michael know she was okay.

"Obviously you haven't taken away much from my lesson." Amanda started. Nikita looked at her confused. "Hello Nikita. You look well. You're starting to show." Amanda gestured toward her stomach and started the conversation out "properly."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Yes, it is. The reason you're here is because you want all of this to be over. This is the final part of the lesson." Amanda pointed out what was to her the obvious.

"Your lesson is pointless." Nikita replied then went to attack Amanda, but before she could do any damage, Amanda blocked and poked Nikita with a needle that was on a ring she was wearing. Nikita slowly fell to the ground.

"That one wasn't." Amanda said watching her fall.

* * *

"She's down." Michael told Alex.

"Okay. Well we're here." Alex stated as she stopped the car. "Birkhoff where do we need to set these?" She asked.

"It looks like there are air ducts on the north and south side. I would set one on each to get an efficient 'boom.'" He told them.

"I'll take north, you take south?" Alex suggested.

"Sounds good." Michael replied. "Birkhoff, can you wipe our images off any cameras?"

"Already on it, Mikey." He said. They both made their ways to each side of the building. Alex had just got the vent off her duct when she heard Sam.

"Alex watch out!" He yelled. Behind her was a man who must have been a guard coming after her. He was firing a gun, but Alex dodged all the bullets, while pulling out her own and shooting him in the chest. They all took a breath of relief when they saw him on the ground.

"Thanks, Sam." She breathed before climbing into the duct.

"Yeah, no problem." He sighed. After several minutes they both got to the place they needed to set the explosives.

"South is set." Michael announced over the comm. "Alex where are you at?"

"I'm here." After setting explosive she made the same announcement as Michael. "North set."

"Alright, you guys need to get back to your car ASAP, before I get kicked out of the system." Birkhoff told them.

"We're on our way." Alex spoke for both of them. They finally made it back to the car about 10 minutes later.

"You think she's awake yet?" Alex asked.

"I haven't heard anything." Michael responded.

* * *

Nikita was gradually waking up. As she did she realized her hands were chained down to a wood chair.

"It didn't take you long to wake up." Amanda said not even having to look to know Nikita was awake.

"Nikita, everything is ready waiting for your cue." Nikita heard over her comm device.

"So what?" She started talking to Amanda slowly and out of breath. "You going to tell me what your big plan has been since I got you out of Division..." She took another breath. "You know... Ari told me... That the night I let you live... The Zetrov conference... That's what really changed all of your motives." After Nikita said this Amanda widened her eyes. She knew Ari had been with them but she didn't think he would say that much. And she remembered that day perfectly. It was one of the worst days of her life. "I just don't know why... Showing you mercy was such a bad thing. I thought it would've... Meant something to you." Amanda composed herself to deliver her next statement.

"You think you're so much better than me, Nikita? That sparring me was a sign of strength? It was self-righteousness, and-" Before Amanda could continue Nikita cut her off.

"And it made you look weak. That's why you want to hurt me, because when I spared your life, I hit you where it hurt the most... Your ego." Nikita said plainly. Amanda breathed in and her eye twitched as it always did when she was furious.

"That doesn't matter now..." She said angrily but calmly. "Because even after that I still won. That's the end of your lesson Nikita. I will always win. Because I am the Mentor and I will always be one step ahead of you." Amanda explained honestly believing what she was saying.

"You're right." Nikita said much to Amanda's surprise and everyone over the comm. "You have taught me most of what I know... But there are some lessons I'm just not willing to take from you... This is one of them." Nikita said trying to make it clear this was the cue.

"Was that the cue?" Birkhoff asked.

"Let's hope so..." Michael sighed then pressed the button then saw the building erupt into flames. On the inside, Amanda and Nikita heard the noise and a minimal amount of fire poured into the room. As Amanda turned away to look, Nikita stood up and taking the chair with her and used it to knock Amanda the floor. The chair broke, the only thing attached to Nikita now were the chains that were tightly around her wrists. She used those and tried to hit Amanda with them. Before she could, Amanda rolled out of the way, tripping Nikita onto the floor. Amanda was on top and went for a punch, but Nikita blocked then got out from under Amanda. They were now both standing, ready to fight. Nikita went in for a punch but Amanda grabbed her wrist and twisted it back breaking it. Nikita yelled with pain. Amanda went in for another attack but before she got one in Nikita kicked one of Amanda's knees sending her backwards and breaking her leg. Michael saw the building getting more and more shaky.

"Nikita you need to get out of there now." He said into the comm. Nikita looked at Amanda in pain on the floor.

"What are you doing? Finish what you started!" Amanda insisted.

"No..." Nikita replied walking towards the only exit not covered with fire. "_This_ is the end." She looked back knowing now for sure that this was the last time she would ever see Amanda. "Goodbye..." As she left Amanda couldn't believe her eyes. The same thing was happening again.

"No... Nik..." She started but gave up. "So, it ends the way it began." She thought out loud to herself as she lied on the floor and excepted her fate.

Nikita ran from the building as it was falling apart. As it fell to the ground the only thing she could think about was Amanda. She got into the car with Alex and Michael, and they drove back to the house.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

Outside of Nikita and Michael's house, everyone was hugging and saying their goodbyes.

"You think the president will actually be able to finish the shop once a for all?" Alex posed the obvious question

"We gave them all the information we had." Michael assured her.

"Yeah, which is a lot. It shouldn't be to hard for them." Birkhoff backed up Michael.

"Now that the main facility is blown up along with the people in it, it will be easier for them to contain the shop." Nikita added.

"I hope so, I don't want another reunion like this." Sam interjected. Everyone laughed.

"That's my ride." Birkhoff said pointing at the plain white car in front of them, obviously an Uber.

"You're sure you'll be all right by your self out there?" Nikita asked as she hugged him.

"I've got some buddies around the area, I'll be okay."

"We're only a few hours away if you need us." Michael said giving Birkhoff a "man-hug."

"Gotcha," Birkhoff replied "Later Mikey." He hugged Alex. "Kick ass, Princess." He looked at Sam and gave him a firm hand shake. "See you man." Finally, he looked at Les. "I'll miss you, Les." He said holding his arms out for a hug.

"Miss you too!" She jumped into his arms. After hugging Birkhoff held out his hand for a high five. She giggled and slapped his hands.

"There we go." He smiled, stood up, and grabbed some of his bags. Michael grabbed the others and took them to the car for him. They all waved and collectively said goodbye.

"Here comes ours." Alex said looking down the road to see a fancy black car. Obviously not an Uber. Nikita hugged her as Michael came back from Birkhoff's ride and man-hugged Sam.

"Be good." Nikita told to Alex.

"You too." Alex countered. They switched people to where Michael was now hugging Alex and Nikita hugging Sam.

"See you in a few months." Sam looked down at Nikita's obviously pregnant belly.

"That's right." Alex said. "We'll definitely be here for that." Nikita smiled at them as they bent down to Les to sat bye. They all walked them to the car. Michael shut the door after they got inside, then they all waved as Sam and Alex left. After, Michael and Nikita slowly walked to the porch. Les ran inside, suddenly remembering she forgotten to "feed" her many stuffed animals. Before going inside themselves, Michael asked;

"So what is it going to be." Gesturing at Nikita's stomach.

"A boy." She grinned rubbing her tummy.

"I thought you wanted another girl." Michael inquired.

"I did. Now I want a boy." Nikita informed him.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"I want him to look like you." Nikita answered smiling. Michael grew a huge grin and kissed her.


End file.
